PoWeR SToNe
by Kaoru-Hino
Summary: Una poderosa hechicera Kaoru y un mago de pasado oscuro Kenshin tendrán que salvar su mundo... aventuras y mucho amor en una historia mágica... Capítulo 8 UP. Reviews Onegai!. Gracias por vuestro apoyo o Domo arigatou
1. Default Chapter

**:POWER STONE:**

_By Kaoru Hino_

Notas para la lectura:

- lalalala - diálogos

_lalalalala_ pensamiento

**:Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Castillo del Consejo

- Comprendo la situación señor... Créame que estoy al corriente de todo lo que viene ocurriendo en estos últimos tiempos y no sabe cuánto me avergüenzo de no poder ser de ayuda.

- Ya, ya, eso dicen todos, señorita... Pero créame que esta vez usted será la encargada de ayudarnos

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Como la gran hechicera que eres, es necesario que cumplas con la misión para la que has sido destinada...

- Pero yo no tengo el poder suficiente como para salvar al mundo de la catástrofe que se avecina... Sólo sé usar el fuego, el relámpago y el hielo... Ni siquiera he aprendido a usar correctamente estos tres elementos

- Pero los tienes en tu interior, ¿no es así? Como hechicera que eres, tú dentro tienes el poder.

- Sí, pero no sé como usarlo, ¡y ni siquiera sé qué tengo que hacer!

- Pues muy sencillo, tienes que recuperar el poder de la sagrada "Power Stone".

- ¡Pero esa piedra desapareció hace cientos de años!

- ¡¡Mentira!! ¡No blasfemes delante de mi! Soy el presidente de este consejo...

- Okina-sama... Ruego... me disculpe... no sabía que la piedra aún existiese hoy en día...

En medio de la gran discusión que llevaban a cabo un hombre de alta edad y una jovencita de 20 años, se abrió la puerta de la gran sala y rápidamente un informador se acercó a Okina, le dio un papel y se fue, cerrando de nuevo la puerta tras de sí.

Muchas cosas habían acontecido en el mundo durante los últimos años a pesar de que ya se había librado una cruel batalla por el mismo motivo y no precisamente mucho tiempo atrás. Como siempre, el desencadenante de que la balanza se desequilibrara era el odio. La maldad se había vuelto a extender por el mundo debido a una gran fuerza que venía del Noreste de la región de Kioruto, y el consejo, cansado de librar batallas contra tal reino, decidió que era hora de alzar de nuevo la sagrada piedra... y esta vez, el Mesías aparecería... o al menos eso esperaban.

- No tienes que disculparte, pequeña Kaoru... tan sólo te pido que cumplas con la misión que te han marcado las estrellas...

- Qué misión tan dura para mi sola - concluyó la joven bajando la cabeza mientras el hombre se disponía a leer el folleto que le habían entregado.

Kaoru Kamiya era una de las jóvenes promesas del mundo de la hechicería. Desde muy pequeña, había sabido controlar a la perfección todas sus dotes y por ello fue entrenada por los mejores hechiceros durante toda su vida. Ahora, contaba de 20 años y de una belleza que no pasaba desapercibida. Eran muchos los que habían tratado de conquistarla, casi se contaban por centenas... pero ningún hombre, mago, hechicero, humano o elfo había conseguido robar su corazón... Algunos decían que era insensible debido a su poder.

Por su parte, Okina, el viejo presidente del Sagrado Consejo, era la antítesis de el que sería su sucesor. Se le llamaba "el mujeriego" y desde luego, aquellas afirmaciones eran totalmente ciertas; le encantaban las mujeres. Pero por encima de eso, estaba su cargo y por ello, se veía obligado a estar todo el día de un lado para otro y pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que el quería... es decir, encontrar una mujer con la que casarse.

Después de leer el papel, Okina dio un suspiro y miró a Kaoru mientras con su mano hacía runas en el aire e invocaba a su bastón.

- Me parece que no vas a estar sola en esta misión, pequeña...

- ¿Cómo dice? - preguntó la joven esperanzada

- Sí... como oye, tengo que dar una pequeña lección a alguien... así que no se precipite en su euforia...

Kaoru se tapó la boca al instante y comprobó que el viejo no bromeaba pues tras sus palabras se podía ver una mirada de cansancio.

Como salido de la nada, Okina hizo aparecer al que sería el compañero de viaje de Kaoru. De una nube de polvo apareció la figura de un hombre de unos 28 años de edad, con el pelo largo y rojo. Vestido con el uniforme de mago del clan del Fuego. Cuando la nube se extinguió, el hombre abrió los ojos y miró para los lados.

_"Los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca" _pensaba Kaoru mientras le observaba.

El hombre se percató al instante de la presencia de la joven sintiendo una profunda fuente de poder que emanaba de la jovencita que ahora no paraba de observarle altiva. Sin hacerle caso, se dirigió a Okina que esperaba sin duda una explicación...

- Nos volvemos a ver Okina...

- Sí, aunque no porque yo haya querido, Himura...

- Jajaja, tú nunca quieres verme...

- Menos risitas... ésta vez no voy a poder perdonarte...

- ¿Perdonadme?... Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, otra vez he vuelto a ser el niño malo de la Corte ¿no?

- Así es... Himura, así es...

- ¿De qué se le acusa, Okina-sama? - la voz de Kaoru sonó rotunda y extremadamente dulce para los oídos del recién llegado -.

- De todo. Se ha saltado las reglas una y mil veces para conseguir lo que quiere... Enamorar con hechizos a mujercitas, castigar sin piedad a quiénes se burlan de su poder... e incluso ha matado... Es decir, es una buena pieza y además...

Kenshin Himura sonreía ante la narración de sus hazañas... Él no se consideraba ni mucho menos un hombre malo. Se veía a sí mismo como el único que era capaz de hacer justicia y pensaba que un mundo no se podía manejar con reglas absurdas que protegían a todos los seres vivientes, incluidos los malvados. Era ridículo pensar que así se iba a llegar a alguna parte.

- ... es decir, Kaoru, he decidido que, para darle una lección, o al menos para que su mente se distraiga de las cosas que generalmente hace, te acompañe en tu viaje....

- ¡¡QUÉ!! - dijeron ambos al unísono.

- ¿Quieres decir que tengo que ir a recoger las piedras que forman la Power Stone con un lunático delincuente? - Comentó Kaoru casi fuera de sí.

- Yo también la quiero mucho a usted, señorita - observó Kenshin sin moverse.

- ¡NO ME HABLE ASÍ, ASESINO!

Kenshin enmudeció ante la acusación y agachó la cabeza... _"por qué agacho la cabeza... me debería dar igual, siempre me han llamado así... pero sus ojos"_.

- He de advertirle, señor Himura, que Kaoru tiene un poder que supera el entendimiento del consejo. Por eso he decidido que la acompañe en su viaje... Creo que ambos pueden aprender el uno del otro, y quién sabe... a lo mejor así deja de venir a incomodarme...

- Muy gracioso Okina... ¿pero no tiene miedo de que intente matarla? - cuestionó arrogante el pelirrojo

- No... no podría ni siquiera intentarlo... ya le he dicho que Kaoru tiene un poder muy superior a usted y que sobrepasa mi entendimiento... Así que... Con todos mis respetos a los dos, les embarco en su viaje...

El sabio anciano hizo de nuevo runas en el aire con el bastón y una luz cubrió a los jóvenes...

- PERO OKINA - Kaoru trataba de obtener la explicación de qué era lo que tenían que hacer...

- Busca las cuatro piedras sagradas, Kaoru, las cuatro. Una vez las halles, podrás ver la Power Stone... No se te olvide entonces visitar a Amakusha... Buen viaje...

- OKINAAAAAA

Ladera del monte sagrado Ki

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¡¡¡QUIERE DEJAR DE REIR!!! - gritó Kaoru al borde de la desesperación -.

- NO... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es que... todavía... JAJAJAJa, recuerdo su: OKINAAAAA. JAJAAJAJAJA, ¡¡GRITA COMO UNA NIÑA MALCRIADA!! AJAJAJAJA.

- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!

Kaoru no se controló lo más mínimo y lanzó una ráfaga de aire a su compañero que le cubrió por completo. Kenshin enmudeció, pero pudo lanzar un hechizo contra aquella monumental descarga de poder y consiguió detenerlo antes de sufrir heridas...

- ...

- Por fin me hace caso.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso... niñita...

- Lo haré si vuelve a molestarme... delincuente.

- ... soy Kenshin Himura...

- Y yo Kaoru Kamiya.

- ¿¡Kaoru Kamiya!? ¿aquella hechicera de la que habla todo el mundo? - comentó Himura ahora sorprendido -. Ahora entiendo esa descarga de poder tan bien controlada...

- Sí, soy yo... Kaoru Kamiya, la persona a la que va a tener que aguantar...

- Se equivoca. Pienso irme de aquí.

- Haga lo que quiera... pero tenga cuidado... con su nivel de mago no podrá ir muy lejos..

- ¿De qué habla?... usted no sabe con quién está hablando...

- Probablemente, pero usted tampoco sabía con quién hablaba...

El mago enmudeció y la hechicera comenzó a caminar serena por el monte en dirigida por su instinto. Sabía que en lo más alto se encontraba una de las piedras que componían la sagrada Power Stone y no se rendiría aunque hubiese peligros a los que enfrentarse.

_"¿Qué tiene esta hechicera que hace que sienta la necesidad de seguirla y ayudarla?"_ pensaba el joven mientras caminaba...

- ¡Tora! yo te invoco por el poder de los druidas, aparece... - rezó el joven con el bastón alzado y una pantera negra apareció a su lado -.

- ¿Sí?, Kenshin...

- Simplemente quiero que me protejas... que estés a mi lado...

- Lo haré... pero esa muchacha... no puedo contra ella.

- No, no, no le hagas daño, es mi compañera... - dijo el hombre poniendo una mano encima del mamífero y acariciándolo suavemente -.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! - gritó Kaoru al ver a la pantera... - ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿UN DRUIDA?

- SHHHH, tranquila, tranquila. Ésta es Tora, mi Totem... No te preocupes, nos protegerá en espíritu... Tora, ¡en las sombras! - la pantera desapareció -.

- No tenía ni idea de que tuvieses un Totem.

- La gente de mi clan solemos tener Totems...

- Ya veo...

- ¿Te he asustado? - dijo Kenshin a sabiendas de que Kaoru le respondería con una negación -.

- ¡En absoluto! - comentó orgullosa - ¿Vas a acompañarme?.

- Sí... tengo el deber de protegerte...

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos preciosa...

- Que seas guapo no significa que puedas tener nada conmigo...

- ¡Ah! ¿Te parezco guapo? - cuestionó victorioso -.

- En absoluto..

- Pues lo has dicho.

- ¡¡BASTA!! - gritó y su eco se oyó en las profundidades del bosque...

- SHHHHHHHH, esta es tierra de rocas... Mira, no me hace ninguna gracia hacer esto contigo, y qué digo, hacer esto en general. Pero si queremos que cumplas la misión y acabar ambos con vida tenemos que cooperar. Yo he estudiado mucho y sé bastante sobre los lugares de éste mundo... así que te ayudaré.

- ¿Y a qué viene ese repentino cambio de actitud?.

- Creo que se debe al poder que emana de ti...

- ¿Qué?

- Es el poder que he estado buscando toda mi vida desde que...... murió...

- ¿Quién? - preguntó la joven ahora preocupada y enternecida por el aspecto de Kenshin -. ¿Quién murió?.

- Nada, olvídalo pequeña fiera... Arriba hay una cueva... creo que es allí donde se levanta el velo del Cristal de Fuego... probablemente sea eso lo que tenemos que buscar...

- ¿El cristal de Fuego?...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la autora**

Sí, sé que ya con esta tengo 4 historias abiertas, 3 de Rurouni Kenshin... Pero es que me dejó tan matada el lemon del otro fic que tuve necesidad de escribir algo nuevo y de ahí surgió la idea de esta historia. Para el final del Guerrero del Sol aún faltan unos detalles y para el siguiente capítulo del Deseo de los Dioses no queda casi nada y espero poder tenerlo para hoy o mañana. Así que os pido paciencia, mis lectores.

Creo que no hace falta que diga que esta historia va a tratar de magia y cosas por el estilo, pero también os advierto de que habrá mucho romance... Espero que os guste. Y si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta o algo que decirme, ya sabéis, DEJAD REVIEWS.

Muchos besitos y gracias por leerme.


	2. Las Galerías del Monte Ki

**Capítulo 2: En las galerías de la montaña Ki**

- ¿Qué, qué quiere decir con el Cristal de Fuego?.

- A ver preciosa... deja de hablarme de usted... vamos a trabajar juntos.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y contéstame!...

- Bueno, veo que he logrado que me quite la fórmula de cortesía...

- Grrrr...

- Esta bien... Vamos a ver... en la dimensión en la que nos encontramos existen cuatro grandes altares distribuidos en puntos opuestos de este mundo. Bien... dice la leyenda, que los pusieron así para evitar que alguien uniera esas gemas y levantase el poder oculto que tras ellas se esconde...

- La Sagrada Power Stone...

- Quizás...

- Y me imagino que estarán bien custodiadas por trampas, laberintos mágicos y otras cosas, ¿no?.

- Ummm, se dice que fuego y agua son las custodiadas por trampas y tierra y viento las custodiadas por Magos Supremos... pero no te lo puedo garantizar. Y de todos modos, eso no es lo peor...

- ¿A no? - preguntó Kaoru frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No... una vez tengamos las 4 piedras elementales tendremos que llevárselas al que Okina llamó Amakusa. El gran Sacerdote. Pues sólo en su templo se levantará aquella sagrada piedra que estamos buscando, cielo y...

- ¡Deja de llamarme cielo!.

- Vale, vale... no te pongas arisca.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y comenzó de nuevo a ascender por el sendero de camino a la primera gema y Kenshin le siguió de cerca siempre con una sombra a su lado que les protegía a ambos.

La montaña no era muy alta, pero costaba mucho ascender, el camino, a pesar de estar repleto de árboles, también estaba lleno de piedras y en algunos lugares era difícil pasar debido a la gran magnitud de las rocas que frenaban el paso.

A pesar de la vegetación exuberante del lugar, no se oía ningún riachuelo y Kaoru se sorprendió. Le parecía increíble que en todo el lugar no hubiese un poco de agua. Kenshin, que tenía desde pequeño la habilidad de leer mentes sonrió ante tales pensamientos...

- Si no hay agua es porque estamos en territorio de Fuego, tesoro...

- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntó la joven entre sorprendida y asustada -.

- Que no puede haber agua...

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

- De lo que estabas pensando.

- ¿ACASO ESTÁS LEYENDO MIS PENSAMIENTOS?

- Pues sí...

- ¡¡DESGRACIADO!! - gritó Kaoru tirándole una piedra que por suerte logró esquivar el susodicho -.

- No me arrojes cosas

- ¡¡Y tú no me leas la mente!!

- SHHHHHHHHHHH, deja de gritar...

- ¡¡Haré lo que quiera!! ¿Qué pasa si grito? ¡¡¡EH!!! ¡¡¡¡EH!!!! ¡¡¡EHHHHHH!!!

(TSCHAKK RRRRR)

- ... eso... eso pasa...

Un desprendimiento... Eso era lo que el señor Kenshin Himura estaba intentando evitar, pero le encantaba picar a la mujer, no podía evitarlo, y claro, eso había desencadenado en el mayor de los desatres.

En el pico de la montaña, hasta ahora, se mantenía un gran aparejo de rocas y piedras de gran tamaño que debido al grito y al eco que produjo la voz de Kaoru, se desprendieron y comenzaron a descender con fuerza por la ladera, llegando a los ojos de nuestros protagonistas mientras destrozaban todo a su paso.

Kenshin con rapidez, dio un salto extremadamente largo hacia un lado para esquivar la maraña de piedras, esperando que Kaoru hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así. La hechicera, como si se hubiese quedado en estado de shock, miraba sin inmutarse todas las rocas que se le venían encima... Kenshin gritó presa del pánico, para que la muchacha despertara, pero no lo hizo. Para su sorpresa, incluso cerró los ojos.

El pelirrojo no comprendía nada. Y comenzó a crear hechizos de protección por medio de palabras, pero la fuerza de las piedras era demasiado grande. Observó a la pequeña Kaoru entonces, como si fuese la última vez que la vería con vida y lo que vio, sin duda le dejó impresionado.

La joven empezó a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo, envuelta por un aura blanquecina. Alzó la mano sin abrir los ojos y esperó. Cuando las rocas, que iban a llegar a ella estaban a unos metros abrió los ojos y con fuerza, lanzó unos de los hechizos más poderosos que Kenshin había visto en su vida.

De las manos de la joven salieron huracanes que dividieron a las rocas en dos y pasaron a ambos lados de la muchacha mientras Kenshin y Tora, que se había mostrado para ayudar a su mago, miraban atónitos la descarga de poder de la mujer.

Una vez acabó todo, Kaoru cayó al suelo de rodillas y Kenshin y Tora salieron a su encuentro. El joven se arrodilló a su lado, la miró y observó que no estaba herida con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

- Menos mal que estás bien - musitó -.

- Kenshin, vuelvo a las sombras... - advirtió el felino -.

- De acuerdo...

- ...

- ¡Kaoru dime algo!

- Kenshin... mira - dijo la joven señalando un punto a la espalda de Kenshin -.

Kenshin se giró y comprobó como había aparecido una puerta entre las rocas que habían quedado paradas delante de Kaoru.

- ¡La entrada! - exclamó sorprendido.

- Debemos ir...

- ¿Pero estás bien? - cuestionó preocupado.

- Creo que sí... sólo ha sido la impresión. Jamás había lanzado un poder semejante...

- ¿A no? - preguntó completamente alucinado -.

- No... - negó asustada - Entremos. - finalizó levantándose y avanzando hacia la puerta poco convencida -.

Kenshin la siguió con la mirada y se levantó también para seguir sus paso. La muchacha cruzó el umbral de la puerta, y cuando Kenshin hizo lo mismo, se paró en seco. La mujer lo notó y se giró expectante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Aquí, hay escondido un gran poder. Hay que tener cuidado.

- Uy, qué serio te has puesto... hasta diría que tus ojos han cambiado de color - comentó divertida -.

- No digas tonterías.

Con esa respuesta a Kaoru le quedó claro que el hombre que había entrado no era el mismo que el que había estado fuera, pero no le dio importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a criaturas semejantes. _"¿Por qué diablos siempre me toca andar al lado de todos los lunáticos?... Ummm, voy a matar a Okina cuando esto haya acabado por mandarme cuidar a semejante personaje"_

- Continuemos - finalizó ella, pero Kenshin de un salto se puso el primero -.

- Yo avanzaré primero, ya que éste es mi templo.

- ¿Tú templo? - Kaoru ya pensaba que la locura del hombre comenzaba a hacer demasiada aparición en él.

- Sí. El templo del Fuego. Este cristal... es el que adoran los de mi clan.

- Ahhhhhh - afirmó ella poco convencida.

Tora apareció por detrás de la joven silenciosamente. Cuidándose de que Kenshin no la descubriera y comenzó a hablar a Kaoru por telepatía para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento entre ellos.

- Mi señora, ese que usted ve ahí no es Kenshin Himura... es su lado oscuro.

- Ya me había dado cuenta.

- Le advierto, esta característica de su personalidad puede ser muy buena, o muy mala dependiendo de con qué persona se encuentre, así que tenga cuidado.

- Muchas gracias... supongo. - La joven se sentía extraña y miró al pelirrojo que avanzaba mirando a los lados con suma precaución -.

- Y otra cosa...

- Dime, te escucho; aunque no sabía que pudiese usar la telepatía.

- Veo que usted no sabe mucho del rango de su propio poder...

Kaoru no se esperaba esa respuesta, y calló.

- Lo que quiero decirle, es que ahora, Kenshin la protegerá con su vida, así que trate de no ponerse en peligro. Su fuerza es muy grande, pero la de él no ha despertado del todo aún y no sabemos cuándo podrá controlarla.

- ¿Protegerme a mi ahora? ¿por qué?

- Eso es mejor que se lo pregunte a él cuando vuelva a ser el de antes. Ahora vuelvo a las sombras, tenga cuidado. Y por favor no le mencione nada de esto.

- Gracias y no te preocupes, Tora.

La pantera entonces desapareció de su vista, y la muchacha se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. _"¿Mi poder? ¿Pero qué puede saber un Totem de mi poder?... Sí, ellos conocen el mundo mágico pero... ¿y qué tendrá que explicarme este loco?. Oh dioses, ¿¡pero en qué lío me ha metido Okina esta vez!? Ese mujeriego... el Señor Shinomori será mejor líder del consejo, estoy segura... aunque, bueno, menuda pieza es ese también..."_

Cuando Kaoru dejó sus pensamientos ya habían llegado al final de la galería. Se encontraron con lo que ambos se esperaban, una bifurcación. La galería se abría en otras dos galerías iguales y de piedra maciza, ambas custodiadas por dos esculturas cada una hechas con jaspe rojo.

- Los dioses del Fuego y de la Tierra... - dijo Kaoru.

- Así es, ahora tenemos que decidir por cuál debemos ir - comentó Kenshin mirando fijamente la entrada custodiada por los dioses del Fuego -.

- Mis instintos me llevan a la puerta de Tierra.

- ¡Pero si buscamos la piedra de Fuego!

- ¿Quién te dice a ti que los dioses no estén cambiados, sabelotodo?... Hazme caso. Esta misión estaba predestinada a mi persona.

Kaoru comenzó a andar en dirección a la galería y Kenshin, con caras de pocos amigos la siguió. Pero al cruzar la puerta, una reja hechizada cayó cerrándoles el paso. Se giraron e intentaron levantarla de nuevo para tener una vía de escape por si las cosas les iban mal, pero no consiguieron nada.

- Menudos instintos tienes - comentó Kenshin acusador -.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas, señor que cambia de color de ojos!

Para sorpresa de Kaoru, Kenshin se abalanzó sobre ella y la llevó contra la pared, sujetándola para que no se soltara y mirándola con gesto amenazante.

- Puedo protegerte o matarte... y no consentiré que me sigas insultando...

Kaoru tragó saliva al comprobar que su acompañante sí se había puesto de lo más peligroso. Ahora Kenshin la sujetaba fuertemente haciéndole daño en los hombros y su cara se pegaba peligrosamente a la de ella. Podía notar su aliento en su cara y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud Kenshin?

- No soy Kenshin...

- ¿Qué? _"no, si encima va a ser un mago esquizofrénico..."_

- Kenshin es un debilucho.

- Aunque lo sea, prefiero al otro tú - Finalizó Kaoru acercándose más si podía a su rostro.

El hombre que la miraba fijamente se sorprendió y la soltó de golpe. Un reflejo extraño apareció en sus ojos instantes después, como si su mente y su cuerpo se estuviesen dividiendo.

- ¿Kenshin? - dijo la joven tratando de que su acompañante inicial apareciese -.

El pelirrojo entonces la miró confuso hasta que dolor de cabeza le hizo caer de al suelo.

- ¡¡Kenshin!! ¿estás bien?. - preguntó Kaoru agachándose junto a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro -.

- ...

- ¡¡Kenshin!!

- Shhhh, no grites...

- ¿¡Eres tú otra vez!? - preguntó satisfecha - ¡qué manía te ha dado con que grito! - observó con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿estás bien?

- Es que hablas muy alto pequeña pero... ¿có... cómo lo has hecho?.

- ¿El qué?

- Hacerme volver...

- No lo sé... lo ignoro completamente, ¿pero quién o qué es ese?

- Ummm, cuando salgamos de aquí te lo contaré todo, si para entonces quieres escucharme, claro... Aquí, creo que no puedo distraerme ni un momento o esa parte de mi volverá.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre?

- ¿No lo notas?.

- ¿El qué?

- Esta atmósfera... - Comenzó mirando alrededor - Yo soy del Clan del Fuego. Y no me hice de ese clan por que sí. Desde pequeño tuve la habilidad de crear fuego con mis manos..

- ¡Entonces eres un hechicero! - La mujer ya no sabía si sorprenderse, asustarse o directamente volverse loca como el que tenía delante -.

- No exactamente, Kaoru, no exactamente... Ya te explicaré.

- Estoy hecha un lío.

- Es igual... El caso, pequeña, es que tengo que estar alerta. En esta atmósfera, mis sentidos se disparan al igual que mi mente. El fuego es un elemento pasional extremo, y a mi me afecta.

- Pero entonces debería afectarme a mi también que lo controlo al igual que tú.

- No, porque tú también controlas el agua y el viento y lo contrarrestas.

- ...

- De cualquier manera - continuó levantándose -. Tenemos que seguir adelante. Elegiste bien la puerta, pequeña - finalizó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla -.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

- Mira al fondo.

Kaoru observó con detenimiento el fondo de la galería mientras cogía la mano de Kenshin y se levantaba. Desde allí podía ver cómo el escenario cambiaba. Una gran sala de piedra se alzaba en un territorio volcánico. Se veía desde allí como unas burbujas de fuego mágico subían hacia arriba y formaban círculos para volver a caer...

- Es la antesala de la gruta que nos llevará al cristal...

- Ya veo...

- Pequeña, ¿tú controlas el agua a la perfección?

- Hombre, eso de a la perfección... - dijo poco convencida -.

- Es igual, ¿la controlas?

- Sí..., bueno...

- ¿Podrías crear un hechizo de protección para ti?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A mi no me ocurrirá nada. El fuego es parte de mi... pero en ti hay una dicotomía que debes superar. Y para ello debes forjar un hechizo de protección con agua o viento.

- Con agua entonces.

- Bien... siendo así adelante.

La hechicera se dispuso a crear el que sería su primer hechizo de protección en un medio hostil y formó runas en el aire. Su vestido comenzó a moverse y de sus manos salió un bastón largo de madera en cuyo límite había una bola de cristal púrpura que ahora brillaba con destellos morados. Abrió los ojos y alzó el artefacto. Pronto una burbuja de agua la cubrió por completo para acabar pegada a ella como una especie de aura azul.

- Ya está. Mientras tenga eso en mi mano - dijo señalando su bastón -, el fuego no me hará daño _"o eso creo"_.

- Estupendo, preciosa... siendo así, vamos.

- De acuerdo.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la nueva sala y lo que vieron allí nada más llegar, les horrorizó.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora.**

Konnichiwa!. No me esperaba un recibimiento semejante para un fic tan místico como este. Os doy las gracias de todo corazón .

He acabado el capítulo aquí porque lo que va a pasar ahora va a ser muy engorroso, y tampoco quería avanzar demasiado . Espero que os guste el capítulo... Como veis, he puesto un poco de Battousai a la personalidad de este Kenshin ¿Qué le tendrá que contar Kenshin a Kaoru, por cierto?... Jijijiji, ya lo sabréis a su tiempo... ¡¡Tengo el poder!! Jajajaja.

Bueno, y paso a contestaros a los reviews que puedo ver (los de hoy no los he podido mirar, así que si me alguien no ve su contestación aquí, espero que me perdone, pero seguro que le contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Gracias de antemano a todos).

**Karura Himura:** Hola Karura. Me alegro muchísimo de que mi historia te haya enganchado, muchísimas gracias por leerme. Y no te preocupes, que tu escribes también muy bien y ya le eché un vistazo a tu fic... Sólo échale muchas ganas y adelante. Tienes todo mi apoyo .

**Kaoru Himura14:** Mi nena wapa me ha pasado canción bonita que llevaba siglos buscando... ¡¡Gracias desde aquí!! Jijiji. La verdad es que me animó mucho saber que este fic te gusta .. Tu Fan nº 1 se siente tremendamente orgullosa... En este capítulo al final Kaoru se ha enternecido un poco... pero te aseguro que volverá a ser peor que antes en el próximo... Y prometo un Kenshin muuucho más raro que este. Jajajajaja. Muchos besitos y mil gracias por todo .

**null: **¿De verdad sabías que Kenshin y Kaoru se iban a llevar mal desde el principio?... Jopé, eso me quita exclusividad... . Jajajajaja. En cualquier caso, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Ojalá sigas leyéndola. Nos vemos y gracias por leerme.

**ladylancelot8:** Me alegro muchísimo de tener nuevos lectores en mis filas... Gracias por leerme. Y espero que te siga gustando mi historia . Besitos y nos leemos .


	3. El Ángel de la Advertencia

**Capítulo 3: El ángel de la advertencia.**

Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron atónitos al comprobar cómo la sala en la que se encontraban estaba hecha completamente a base de lava y tan sólo había un senderito de piedra en el medio, que era lo que habían divisado desde la galería. Prefirieron no dar un paso más de momento y observar bien la situación.

En frente de ellos una puerta, grande y cerrada y en el centro un aparejo de piedra de forma circular del que salían burbujas de lava mágica. Estaba claro que deberían abrir la puerta, pero ¿cómo? ¿y qué ocurriría cuando decidiesen avanzar?

- Veo que las cosas se complican pequeña... - Dijo Kenshin cerrando los puños con fuerza -.

- Sí...

- Tenemos que continuar, así que deja de temblar...

- ¡¡Qué dices!! ¡Eres tú el que está temblando!

- Shhhh, no grites, madre mía...

- GRRRRR - Kaoru comenzaba a odiar que le repitieran constantemente que gritaba pero prefirió callarse. La situación lo requería.

- En mi opinión debemos dirigirnos a esa parte circular de allí sin hacer mucho ruido...

- Claro, ¿acaso pensabas hacer otra cosa señor "sabelotodo"?.

Kenshin sonrió.

- Vamos allá - dijo la joven pasando el umbral que dividía la galería con la nueva sala -.

- ¡¡Espera!!

Kenshin la siguió rápidamente y cogió su mano.

- ¿¡¡Pero qué haces!!? ¿¡Por qué me coges de la mano pervertido!?

- Calla, preciosa, como te dije antes, yo soy del clan del fuego, y tú eres una hechicera que controla los estados naturales incluido el agua. Si te cojo de la mano, tu aura de agua no se notará, y entonces, llamaremos menos la atención a estos artefactos que hay por aquí - concluyó Kenshin señalando a ambos lados de la pared donde estaba escrito en idioma celestial que los hechiceros estaban prohibidos -.

- Ah... perdón...

- Vaya, vaya, la súper poderosa hechicera está arrepentida - se burló el pelirrojo -.

- GGGGRRRR, ¡Haz el favor de tomarte esto en serio!!

- Tus gritos van a darnos problemas - comentó el hombre mientras atónito miraba cómo un ángel de fuego aparecía en el círculo al que se dirigían -. Kaoru, deja de mirarme con esa cara, y observa lo que tienes delante, preciosa...

La jovencita le hizo caso y enmudeció al instante. El ángel de fuego, que era bastante más grande que ellos se inclinó y comenzó a hablarles.

- Sé quiénes sois, y a qué venís... Queréis el Cristal de Fuego y yo soy el encargado divino que lo guarda.

- Así es, mi señor, venimos a por el cristal de fuego. Lo necesitamos para salvar al mundo. - Afirmó Kenshin con determinación -

- ... no se lo digas así que es peligroso - susurró Kaoru a su lado -.

- ¿Para salvar al mundo? ¿Nuevamente el mundo necesita de la ayuda divina?

- Así es, señor - comenzó Kaoru agarrándole fuerte la mano a Kenshin para que no hablara -.

- Tú... joven hechicera, ¿no sabes que tu presencia aquí está prohibida?.

- _"ya la fastidió"_ Mi señor, yo la custodio - comenzó Kenshin mientras la miraba visiblemente enfadado por su intromisión.

- ¡Calla, joven mago!

- Perdóneme... - se disculpó Kenshin rápidamente -.

- Joven hechicera, veo tu corazón... sé que está lleno de buenas intenciones y sé quién es usted y por qué está aquí. Conozco su misión y permítame que me postre ante usted - El ángel hizo una reverencia a Kaoru que ésta no tardó en contestar con otra reverencia -. No, por favor, no se postre ante mi... usted es la clave para que el mundo se salve...

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Kenshin y Kaoru al unísono -.

- Veo que aún no les han hablado de su misión ni de por qué son ustedes los que la están llevando a cavo... Perdónenme, pero yo no puedo decirles más... Tan sólo recojan el cristal y llévenselo - al decir esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y el ángel fue rápido a coger el cristal entregándoselo después a Kaoru -. Te lo entrego a ti, porque confío en que acabes la misión, y os advierto ahora en contra de la voluntad de los dioses... El resto de cristales, no serán fáciles de conseguir puesto que no tenéis un mago con vosotros de cada uno de los elementos... y únicamente podréis cogerlos si pasáis las pruebas que os impongan. Os deseo suerte y recuerde señora, la muerte es su regalo...

- ¿¡Qué!?. - Preguntó Kaoru sin entender nada ante la mirada atónita de Kenshin. El ángel sonrió y desenvainó la espada de fuego que llevaba para entonces ponérsela delante de la cara y cerrar los ojos -.

- Ahora váyanse rápido, no tienen tiempo que perder... las puertas están abiertas a vosotros... Salid por este espacio dimensional que os llevará a la isla donde se esconde la piedra de agua... Buena suerte... - Sin más, el ángel desapareció, dejando en su lugar una puerta por la que los muchachos pasaron rápidamente.

----------------------

En la isla Mizu

Al pasar por aquella puerta se encontraron en la playa de una isla bastante pequeña. Había muchísima vegetación por todas partes y el mar era muy muy azul. Kaoru respiró hondo al comprobar cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a darle señales de que otro cristal estaba cerca, pero no hizo caso a la sensación.

- ¿La muerte es mi regalo?... Pues menudo regalo... - decía Kaoru sin comprender nada - creo que a ese ángel se le va la pinza... ¿no crees, Kenshin?... ¿Kenshin?.

El pelirrojo había caído al suelo completamente exhausto. Kaoru entonces se sentó a su lado y mirando al mar comenzó a mascar cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca del ángel. Para cuando Kenshin despertó, había pasado un día y Kaoru estaba bañándose en el mar.

- ¡¡Kaoru!!.

- ¡Ah! Ya se ha despertado el señor dormilón... hay que ver... - comentó Kaoru saliendo del mar con sus ropas empapadas que al poco tiempo se secaron mágicamente -.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo, preciosa?.

- Ummm, pues bastante, desde ayer hasta hoy...

- ¿Ha pasado un día entero?.

- Así es... Ahora por favor, explícame qué ocurrió allí adentro y si sabes algo con respecto a lo que el ángel dijo.

Kenshin agachó la cabeza y comenzó a hacer runas en la arena de la playa ante la mirada expectante de Kaoru. Ésta observó poco después como apareció un espejo de fuego y cuando miró la imagen que se reflejaba vio al Kenshin que se había encontrado al entrar en el templo del fuego. Se apartó rápidamente y le miró. Una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Quién eres?.

- La pregunta es... ¿qué soy?, pequeña.

Kaoru iba a hacer un comentario acerca de esa manía de ponerle esos motes, pero algo en su interior le dijo que dejara hablar al muchacho.

- Soy un monstruo pequeña...

- No digas tonterías... no eres muy guapo pero tampoco eres un monstruo. - Kaoru mintió sobre la belleza el pelirrojo tratando de buscar en él una sonrisa que no encontró -.

- Digamos que todo empezó cuando era pequeño. Mis padres murieron poco después de nacer yo y me crié junto a una familia de hechiceros. Ellos comprobaron como podía crear fuego y decidieron meterme en un colegio de magos, del que me echaron por encontrarse con ese otro yo. Desconozco las causas de que exista... pero conocí a una hechicera como tu que trató de salvarme de esta cosa...

- ¿Trató?

- Sí... murió en el intento. Me dijo poco antes de morir, que la única manera de salvarme, era encontrando al Mesías el día que se levantara el velo de la Power Stone.

- ¿Así que Okina te mandó venir conmigo por eso?. - Preguntó Kaoru tratando de quitar de sus pensamientos el tema de que alguien hubiese muerto para salvarle -.

- Creo que sí, Okina conoce mi problema...

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no te libras de ese otro tú?.

- Moriré en sus manos al igual que él.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese otro yo, es el que controla gran parte de mi poder, es el que mata por mi, el que hace todas esas cosas horribles que Okina citó el otro día. Yo, apenas puedo controlarlo. Pero al formar parte de mi, no puedo matarlo, ni nadie debe hacerlo. La única persona que puede hacer que esa otra parte de mi se funda con mi ser, es el Mesías.

- ¿Pero quién es el Mesías?

- Nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Y por qué no lo buscas por tu cuenta y me dejas que yo continúe con los cristales?

- Porque hay algo dentro de ti, en tu poder, que me dice que debo seguirte. No me preguntes por qué, preciosa.

- Ya vuelves a ser tú...

- Jajajaja, ¿te molesta que te llame preciosa, cariño?.

- Deja de llamarme así...

Kenshin rió a carcajadas mientras Kaoru volvía a encenderse...

- ¿¡Como puedes permanecer tan tranquilo con lo que me acabas de contar!?

- Porque prefiero tomarme las cosas con tranquilidad... Mírame, soy un mago poderoso de origen dudoso, soy guapo, estoy viajando al lado de una preciosidad súper poderosa, y me acaban de mandar la misión más importante de mi vida... las cosas no pueden irme mejor - finalizó con tono prepotente.

- Desde luego eres inaguantable... aquí una preocupándose por ti y tú burlándote...

- ¿Ah, pero estabas preocupada por mi, preciosa?... ¡ven y dame un beso! - se burló.

- Sí, sí, espera que ahora voy...

Kaoru se acercó muy seria al rostro de su acompañante, y cuando estaba a punto de besarle, le metió tal puñetazo que Kenshin cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente.

- ¡¡PERO QUÉ HACES!! - Kenshin gritó sujetándose la cara.

- Jijiji, ¿Quién es el que grita ahora? - rió Kaoru.

- Grrr....

-

- Por cierto... ¿Qué es eso de que la Muerte es tu regalo?

- No me lo recuerdes, no quiero ni pensarlo... y eso es sólo una cosa... que si me pongo a pensar en que soy la clave me muero de los nervios...

- JAJAJAJAJA, la súper poderosa hechicera preocupada... Me sorprendes...

- Si te hubiesen dicho que la muerte es tu regalo seguro que tú estarías así...

- Pequeña, a mi ya me han dicho que lo más probable es que muera... lo tengo asumido.

- Eso es verdad...

- ¡¡Oye!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que me iba a compadecer de ti?... pues nooooo - concluyó la joven sacándole la lengua. Kenshin tuvo deseos de besarla pero se contuvo pensando en el puñetazo... y además, no quería volverse a enamorar y menos de una persona tan arisca... _ "¿o me estoy enamorando ya...?"_

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**:Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, bueno, ya acabo este capítulo aquí porque sino, esto va a durar poquito, jajajaja. Como veis, hoy he rebelado muuuchas cosas. Tengo ganas de dejaros pensando, la verdad... Los que hayáis visto Buffy the vampire slayer, podéis imaginaros qué significa eso de que "la muerte es tu regalo"... y los que no, pues nada, a pensar. La verdad, es que quería que fuese algo completamente original, pero me pareció perfecto poner algo así, que sin duda va a desencadenar en un final bastante simpático desde el punto de vista dramático... GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME.

Sobre el pasado de Kenshin... Ummm, aún no sé si me he explicado con claridad... el resumen, es que Kenshin va a morir de no encontrar al Mesías... ¿Quién será el Mesías? ¿Kaoru?.. Ummm, dejadme deciros que no XD. Pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo... .

Y ahora paso a contestar a los reviews que puedo ver... Hay alguno del capítulo 1 que no pude contestar en su día y lo hago ahora, y os digo lo mismo, si no veis vuestro review contestado es que no lo he podido ver en la web... ya sabéis que los cuelgan el día de después:

PD: Escribo hoy este capítulo, porque la semana que viene no voy a poder escribir. . Así tenéis material hasta dentro de 15 días, besos:

**Yuki-Kudo:** Ya ves que no pude contestarte en el otro cap. Pero aún así, me alegro mucho de que lo hayas leído . A ver que te parece este tercero . Jejejeje. Muchas gracias por leerme, y sí, Kenshin siempre nene malo... pero en este caso, nene malo simpático jajaja... Hice que apareciera tan pronto Battousai porque en fin, eso daba agilidad y tampoco iba a esperar demasiado. Prefiero que Kaoru se asuste al principio. Además, este fic no va a ser muy largo. Gracias otra vez.

**Hitokiri Himura20:** Pues Kenshin seguirá siendo así hasta que poco a poco se vaya consumiendo y Battousai vaya apareciendo más tiempo, pero no te preocupes, le haré conservar su esencia simpática, jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por tu apoyo

**Kaoru Himura14:** ¡¡Mi Kao!! Yo soy mala pero no tanto, ya sabes que a ti siempre te adelantaré cositas, aunque te deje más perdida todavía... Y muchísimas gracias otra vez por la publi... Madrecita, de repente me lee más gente. . Mil gracias por todo, y a ver qué te parece este cap. Besitos

**Karura Himura: **Espero que tus dudas se hayan solventado con este cap. Aunque creo que os he dejado más perdidos todavía, pero todo a su tiempo . Poco a poco se descubrirá el pastel. Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí, y tranquila, tu fic es la caña . Hasta prontito

**null:** Kaoru tiene mucho que ver con Kenshin, pero poco a poco lo descubrirás, por eso ella le hace volver . Poco a poco irás entendiendo. Gracias por leerme.

**gaby (hyatt:** Síp, Kaoru es una hechicera, que controla el poder del agua (hielo), fuego y trueno de momento... ya veremos que hace después, jejeje. Gracias por leerme y besitos

**kaoru himura:** Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, te aseguro que la historia continuará . Actualizaré siempre que me sea posible, porque a mi también me encanta escribirla, es muy interesante . Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias otra vez


	4. Entre las aguas del mar Sagrado

**CAPÍTULO 4: Entre las aguas del mar Sagrado.**

Cuando al día siguiente se despertaron en una sala circular hecha de lapislázuli y con una gran piscina de agua en el medio, ambos se sorprendieron gratamente pero con una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos. Ambos habían tratado de encontrar la entrada al templo del agua durante el día anterior y no habían logrado nada, lo que les hizo parar a descansar hasta que un extraño sueño les envolvió, y ahora estaban ahí... en esa estancia tan rara.

Kenshin se incorporó y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Llevó su mano al lugar del dolor y se apretó. Kaoru ahora le miraba preocupada. Él era una especie de mago de fuego... el agua, su peor enemigo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Kaoru preguntó inquieta al ver que el estado de Kenshin no cedía...

- No... preciosa, no lo estoy, pero tranquila lo estaré... lo estaré si la otra parte de mi no se manifiesta... Por favor... hazme un hechizo de protección, como el que te hiciste a ti misma el otro día.

Kaoru no preguntó... estaba cogiendo un extraño cariño a su acompañante. Ya le consideraba un amigo y no quería perderlo... Así que alzó la mano e hizo aparecer su cetro. Pronto una luz amarilla salió de él y se dirigió a Kenshin. El poder del viento penetró en él, y sumado a su poder de fuego, le calmaba extrañamente.

- Gracias pequeña...

- Ahora marchémonos de aquí - dijo ella tajante mientras se levantaba y observaba con atención la sala.

Desde luego estaban en un edificio... y parecía que no tenía salida. Había grandes columnas azules que sostenían un techo azul marino. Kaoru llegó a pensar que estaban en el mar, pero desestimó la idea hasta que...

- Sí, estamos dentro del mar, preciosa.

- ¡¡He dicho que no me leas la mente!! - La joven le dirigió una mirada temerosa y a la vez amenazadora... el poder de leer la mente era muy peligroso sobre todo viniendo de él -

- Lo siento - se apresuró el hombre -... es que esa imagen del mar era tan real - algo en su mirada tranquilizó a Kaoru... desde luego el mago estaba pasándolo mal, se veía en sus ojos y en su manera de actuar... -

- ¿Y cómo sabes que estamos dentro del mar?.

- Pequeña, ¿no ves cómo estoy?... A penas puedo mantenerme de pié... el agua no es precisamente mi elemento favorito - dijo él volviendo la mirada a la pequeña piscina que tenían enfrente -. Además, puedo notar esa presión ejercida por las toneladas de agua que tenemos encima. Tú no puedes sentirlo... pero yo sí. Soy del clan del Fuego, estamos entrenados para evitar este tipo de cosas... y yo justamente quiero meterme más para encontrar la piedra... debo ser masoca

- Eso significa que la clave está en esta piscina... ya que es el único sitio con agua que hay, y queremos buscar la piedra de este elemento... Me pregunto si Okina nos habrá mandado aquí

- Okina no tiene ese poder...

- Bueno, es igual, ya averiguaremos cómo aparecimos aquí de repente...

Kaoru se acercó a la misma y se agachó. Cogió agua entre sus manos y se la llevó a su nariz.

- Es agua dulce, así que si estamos en el mar es aquí donde debe estar la puerta - dijo al fin echando lo que quedaba entre sus manos a su cetro - Ahora, poderoso cetro de los hechiceros, haz aparecer la luz en las sombras, las entradas en las salidas y las salidas en las entradas. Crea un espacio sagrado, escucha mi voz - Kaoru cerró los ojos y el cetro comenzó a levitar hasta llegar a su mano que agarró con fuerza el objeto y con él señaló al centro de la piscina - Por el poder del agua que está en mi, invoco a los dioses sagrados que nos trajeron aquí. Éste es nuestro destino, nuestro camino, nuestro sino... Que la misión que venimos a cumplir se realice, que las puertas ocultas se abran, que el Universo me guíe, las sirenas me amparen, las olas me guarden... por el poder que me fue otorgado... ¡¡ÁBRETE!!

Kenshin observaba en silencio sin inmutarse. Poco a poco iba conociendo el gran poder de aquella de la que hablaba todo el mundo. De pronto, del cetro de Kaoru salieron rayos de luz azul hacia la piscina y a su alrededor se formó un círculo de agua que iba envolviéndola, tapándola por completo. Kenshin sonrió. _"La pequeña Kaoru ha conseguido abrir la puerta... realmente ella es la llave... aunque por ello temo por su destino... y el mío..."_

Kaoru, ya sin agua a su alrededor abrió los ojos y una puerta de agua apareció en frente de ellos.

- Bueno, ya está... - dijo la muchacha con aspecto más que cansado -.

- Ábrela tú, que si lo hago yo podemos morir, cielo... - comentó el pelirrojo apesadumbrado -.

- No me llames cielo... y descuida, lo haré - dijo ella con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Kenshin, ahora eran un equipo -.

La joven entreabrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo se volvió al mago preocupada, se dio cuenta de que en cuanto soltara el pomo, el agua les engulliría y eso sería fatal para Kenshin...

- ¡¡RÁPIDO COGE MI MANO!!

- ¿¡¡¡QUE OCURRE!!!? - Gritó Kenshin imaginándose lo peor...

- ¡¡Vamos a tener que nadar rápido!!... no puedo contener esto por más tiempo... mientras me cojas de la mano y te mantengas unido a mi no pasará nada... RÁPIDO

Kenshin obedeció; agarró la mano de la hechicera y sintió como el poder del fuego penetraba en él. Sin duda ella había hecho que su poder creciera de tal modo que ese agua que ahora le engullía no le hiciese daño alguno. Cerró los ojos y Kaoru dejó que la puerta se terminase de abrir, soltándola por fin. La muchacha cerró los ojos y una burbuja de aire les envolvió guiándoles hasta la verdadera entrada del templo del agua.

No podían determinar exactamente donde se encontraban, pero desde luego estaban muy lejos de casa y para cuando abrieron los ojos, ambos se encontraban en tierra firme, en una cueva excavada en las profundidades de ese océano. Delante de sus ojos, una avenida de columnas jónicas de lapislázuli les guiaban hasta otra entrada excavada en la roca con el símbolo del agua.

Kaoru cayó rendida al suelo. Ya no habría peligro para Kenshin y ella estaba derrotada después del viajecito por el mundo acuático y el poder que le había prestado. El pelirrojo la sujetó para que no se hiciera daño, dándole las gracias mil veces ya que, sin su ayuda, probablemente ya habría sucumbido a su lado oscuro, o peor, hubiese muerto.

Dejó a la joven apoyada en una de las gigantescas columnas e inspeccionó un poco la zona. Cerca de la puerta había una estatua del Dios del Agua y en idioma celestial advertía a los del clan del fuego de no pasar...

- Perfecto... ¿cómo voy a dejar a la pequeña sola? - se dijo para sí mismo -.

Entonces se arrodilló ante el dios juntando sus manos a modo de rezo.

- Oh, gran dios del agua. No soy digno de hablarte pues soy del clan que odias, pero, en tu fuero interno debes saber que los elementos se complementan. No haré estallar mi poder en tu templo, pero tengo que entrar con esa hechicera, debo protegerla, tenemos una misión que cumplir...

No hubo respuesta del dios para el pesar de Kenshin, y Kaoru que se había despertado, puso una mano en el hombro del joven que se sobresaltó.

- Tranquilo, mago súper poderoso... soy yo.

- Menos cachondeo, pequeña... Dice ahí que no puedo pasar... - dijo señalando la inscripción, Kaoru la leyó al instante -.

- Pues no pasarás.

- Pero ¿qué dices?.

- No tienes que acompañarme a todas partes... y no puedes pasar... sé cuidarme sola..

- No te dejaré... eres poderosa, pero me necesitas...

- Vaya vaya... el maguito está preocupado... - comentó la joven picándole... le encantaba hacerlo XD -.

- No, no lo estoy - mintió -.

- Mira pequeño... (como tú dices)... he sido yo la que te ha mantenido con vida desde que estamos aquí, y ahora no voy a permitir que entres y arriesgues tu vida... tienes que vivir hasta que encontremos al Mesías...

- Sí, pero también tengo que proteger la llave... - Dijo arrepintiéndose al momento... ella no debía saberlo -.

- ¿De qué hablas...? - Kaoru comprendió que el mago no le había dicho toda la verdad aún... -

- De nada... olvídalo...

- No, no, señor... si no quieres probar mi ira en ese medio que odias, no me calientes... Ya he oído eso de la llave cuando alguien se refería a mi persona, así que me lo vas a contar... dijo señalándole peligrosamente con su bastón...

- No puedo, aún...

- HABLA

- Simplemente tengo que protegerte, porque tienes que llevar a cabo tu misión.

- ¿Quién te lo mandó?

- Shinomori - mintió diciendo el primer nombre que se le pasó por la imaginación, recordando al sucesor de Okina -

- ¿QUE? ¿CONOCES A AOSHI?

- Sí...

- ¿Y AOSHI ME ENVÍA A UN DEGENERADO CON DOBLE PERSONALIDAD? - Evidentemente, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Kenshin no lo conocía muy bien y que hablaba por hablar - o me cuentas la verdad, o saldrás mal parado de esta, pelirrojo...

- Te dije que hay algo en tu poder que me obliga estar a tu lado ¿no?... Pues eso es porque tú eres la llave que abrirá el portal del que el Mesías saldrá... - comentó al fin -.

- ¿Qué? - Ahora Kaoru se quedó blanca como el papel sin entender qué o quién era el personaje que tenía delante -.

- No quería decírtelo así de sopetón... pero... creo... o estoy casi seguro de que tú eres esa persona de la que habla la leyenda. - Al hablar de eso Kenshin alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, como si notase una presencia, Kaoru lo notó y miró también al mismo lugar -.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin había notado como la presión del agua bajaba. Lo que provocaría que la entrada se cerrase.

- Tenemos que entrar o quedarnos aquí... rápido... la puerta se va a cerrar.

La puerta mágica comenzó a cerrarse...

- Kenshin quédate aquí - ordenó la joven Kaoru -.

- No, iré contigo...

- ¡¡He dicho que te quedes!!

- IRÉ... - dijo seguro mientras se levantaba y veía como la puerta estaba ya casi cerrada - RÁPIDO.

Kenshin cogió a Kaoru por la cintura y la abrazó contra la voluntad de la chica que pataleaba rogando que la soltase. Pero de la espalda de Kenshin salieron dos halas de fuego que les llevaron al otro lado de la puerta justo antes de que se cerrara. Kaoru entonces dejó de oponer resistencia y por un momento quiso seguir abrazando al hombre pues le producía una extraña sensación de paz... aunque ahora, ya estaban dentro los dos, y ella comenzó a temer por la vida de su acompañante.

El mago la dejó en el suelo y se agachó cerrando los ojos, abriéndolos después de unos segundos.

- Tora, ¿has conseguido pasar?

La pantera se manifestó delante del pelirrojo.

- Sí... hay que tener cuidado... esto está lleno de trampas, os abriré el camino...

- Gracias...

- Ten cuidado, Kenshin... ahora eres más que vulnerable...

- Lo sé... ve por delante Tora, mantente visible...

- De acuerdo

_¿Dónde estaremos? -_ se preguntó Kaoru mirando a su alrededor

- En la dimensión del agua - se apresuró a contestar Kenshin con una sonrisa - _"Seguro que ahora gritará XDD"_

- ¡¡QUE NO ME LEAS LA MENTE BAKA!! - gritó -

- JAJAJAJAJAJA, me encanta cuando te enfadas pero no grites, jajajaja - Kenshin reía divertido mientras Kaoru refunfuñaba... - Para tu información, el cristal de agua se guarda en la dimensión del agua... como es lógico. Y además, es el cristal de la sabiduría... así que tendremos que pasar algunos acertijos... mira que no saberlo - dijo el hombre sacándole la lengua a la mujer que ahora se acercaba a él peligrosamente... -

- No me saques la lengua - dijo ya a pocos milímetros de su cara -.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Besarme? - Kenshin se hizo ilusiones antes de tiempo, como aquella vez... -

- No... aunque eres tremendamente guapo ¿lo sabías?.... - dijo Kaoru camelándoselo para su maquiavélico plan... aunque realmente pensaba que era guapo... -

Kenshin la agarró por la cintura y la acercó peligrosamente a él.

- Ummm, así que le gusto a la hechicera... qué bien... tú también me gustas mucho - dijo él totalmente en serio, aunque Kaoru no le creyó -...

- ¿Ah, sí?...

Kaoru se acercó a su cuello y puso su mano en la nuca del hombre... Kenshin pensaba que iba a besarle en aquel lugar tan placentero... pero para cuando los labios de la joven estaban a punto de rozarle, sintió cómo caía agua por todo él desde el cuello para abajo, mojándole con frialdad...

Kaoru se apartó y empezó a reírse...

- Jajajajajaja, vaya vaya... si es que todos los hombres sois unos ingenuos... - Kenshin refunfuñaba empapado - A mi nunca me tendréis... ningún hombre ha conseguido llegar a mi corazón... Soy inmune a vuestros ataques - sonreía la joven orgullosa aunque con una sombra de tristeza en su mirada -.

- Bueno, venimos a por la piedra, no a empapar al prójimo... - comentó visiblemente molesto -

- Jajajajaja, estás herido en tu orgullo, anda, sigamos a Tora, que nos hemos retrasado... - finalizó poniéndose a andar por la especie de pasillo al que habían llegado dejando a Kenshin con el corazón y el orgullo en el suelo -.

_"Aunque no lo sepas, pequeña, yo no quiero jugar contigo... creo que la atracción que siento por ti me supera a cada minuto... pero está claro, que tienes el corazón de piedra..."_

**:CONTINUARÁ: **

**Notas de la Autora**

Sí, lo sé, debería haber actualizado antes "El Deseo de los Dioses" Pero es que no estoy inspirada hoy para ese fic... Así que actualizo este... que madre mía, en 3 capítulos 22 reviews... ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!!! Me habéis emocionado o Es que sois tan lindos o. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo...

Como habéis podido comprobar, los sentimientos de Kenshin van cambiando y ahora está un poco raro... Eso es en parte porque el territorio de Agua le afecta también anímicamente... Pero bueno, todo se irá explicando. Trato de ser coherente con los mundos mágicos... Espero que os guste... lo he hecho con todo mi empeño.

Ahora paso a contestaros a los Reviews hasta los que puedo ver, ya sabéis... este servidor... por cierto 10 en un capítulo... OO MIL GRACIAS :'(

**Kaoru Himura Kiddo:** Jooo, dejo más perdida a mi nena Kaoru... No puede ser... pero bueno, todo a su tiempo . Poco a poco irás entendiendo qué ocurre por aquí. :) Mil besitos y asias por todos tus consejos.

**LadyLancelot8:** Jajajajaja, el puñetazo fue lo más gracioso que he hecho nunca en un fic... Me divertí mucho con él XDDD. Si te imaginas la situación es para partirse. JAJAJAJAJA; mil gracias por leerme.

**Numat:** Sí, Kenshin es bien extraño . Y no sabes cómo me anima que te guste o. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado . Mil gracias por seguirme.

**gaby (hyatt:** Pues le va a pasar algo parecido a Buffy... Pero bueno... no te puedo adelantar mucho. Gracias por leerme

**Ghia-Hikari:** Me alegro muchísimo de que se entendiese la historia de Kenshin, porque realmente es lo que más quebraderos de cabeza me dio. Me ha dado muchos ánimos. Muchísimas gracias

**Yuki-Kudo:** Realmente a Kao le va a pasar algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Buffy... con eso creo que ya te adelanto bastante... y bueno, sí, Kenshin tiene sus dos lados, pero poco a poco vas viendo que es una buena persona . Aunque bueno... todo se irá viendo. Gracias por continuar ahí, amiga. Muchos besitos desde aquí.

**kaoru himura:** ¡¡PERO QUÉ LINDA ERES!! o mil gracias por seguirme y por tus palabras de ánimo. Ya ves que actualizo en cuanto puedo. Muchísimas gracias por comprender eso . Me quita un peso de encima saber que no me mataréis si no puedo actualizar. GRACIAS.

**Hitokiri Himura20:** Primero lo de Buffy... En fin, me gusta que no hayáis visto esa serie, y ese capítulo precisamente porque así os dejo un poquito en ascuas... pero te puedo asegurar que es bastante malo eso de que "La muerte es tu regalo"... Aunque Kaoru lo superará... sólo puedo decirte eso de momento... La pregunta para Kenshin... Jijijijijijijiji... Yo también le hubiese besado a él... pero todos conocemos a Kaoru... Habrá que esperar, pero tranquilo que el momento llegará Lo prometo. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí. Tus reviews me ayudan mucho . Mil gracias por seguir apoyándome.

**RELENA:** MIL GRACIAS; Me alegro una barbaridad de tenerte como nueva lectora . Espero que continúes apoyándome. Besos.

**tania:** ¡¡Hala!! Muchísimas gracias por enseñarle a tus amigas mi historia y por leer el resto O Me anima mucho saber que os gusta como escribo. A ver qué te parece este capítulo. Ya me contarás... y actualizaré en cuanto pueda... . Besos


	5. El Cristal de Agua

**:Capítulo 5: El Cristal de Agua.**

El camino era lúgubre. Tan sólo una atmósfera azul rodeaba a los dos caminantes visibles. Había estalagmitas y estalactitas en el suelo y en el techo. De ellas manaba un extraño agua que no caía nunca al suelo, permaneciéndose a milímetros de él y luego desapareciendo.

Llevaban caminando ya mucho tiempo y ninguno abrió la boca en todo el trayecto. Kaoru comenzó a pensar que quizá Kenshin estuviese enfadado por lo de antes, y empezó a sentirse tremendamente culpable. Así que, paró en seco, y el mago, que la seguía a cierta distancia hizo lo mismo, no sin antes hacer una señal al felino para que se detuviese.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

- ¿Estás enfadado? - Kaoru directa le miraba a los ojos profundamente -.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Estás caminando en silencio durante ya mucho tiempo, y eso es raro en ti...

- Por Dios Kaoru... que yo sepa no eres lo único en mi mundo.

Kaoru dolorida le lanzó una mirada dura y Kenshin se apresuró en aclarar su situación.

- Obsérvame, Kaoru... me estoy muriendo aquí dentro... - comentó al fin con un hilo de voz, Kaoru le observó y una mezcla de miedo y compasión se apoderó de su corazón -. Si no encontramos pronto la piedra, pequeña, yo... moriré. Por ello tengo que reservar mis energías...

- Lo siento... ¿puedo hacer algo?

- Puedes, pero no debes... No debemos despertar al guardián de la piedra, pequeña...

- Pero ¿qué podría hacer?

- Kaoru...

- Dímelo, por si acaso...

- Si yo muero no importa, pequeña, lo importante es que tú vivas.

Si Kaoru estaba confundida antes, ahora lo estaba más... No comprendía por qué su vida era tan importante, y muchísimo menos entendía el por qué de que Kenshin la tratara de ese modo. En cualquier caso, ahora comenzaba a sentir algo por el mago que la acompañaba.

- Sigamos, pequeña...

La mujer asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Tora que permanecía delante. No dieron dos pasos cuando algo alertó a Kenshin... un movimiento que venía de la parte superior de donde se encontraban... paró mientras Kaoru y Tora seguían y buscó el origen del suceso... Lo encontró, y se abalanzó sobre Kaoru tirándola al suelo.

- ¡¡PERO QUÉ HACES!!

5 espinas venenosas se posaron en el suelo a tan sólo un milímetro de Kaoru. Arrepentida miró a Kenshin que respiraba apresuradamente. Tora retrocedió y se colocó a su lado con presteza.

- Lo, lo siento, Kenshin... ¿Qué te ocurre?.

- Yo... - el hombre respiraba sin encontrar aire...- déjame aquí...

- ¿Pero qué te ocurre?

Kenshin le enseñó su brazo. Por protegerla a ella acababa de recibir 2 astillas con veneno.

- Iaa, sonna!

- Dejadme aquí. Tora... protege a Kaoru con tu vida...

- ¿¡Pero Kenshin!? no pienso dejarte aquí - la hechicera tenía la mirada puesta en el hombre que ahora cerraba los ojos con una mueca de dolor -.

- No puedes permitirte perder el cristal, Kaoru... recuerda que no sólo hablamos de una piedrecita, sino de salvar al mundo que conocemos... Hazlo por mi...

- Kenshin di lo que quieras pero no voy a permitir que mueras...

- No puedes usar tu magia aquí, y además, no eres curandera...

- Eso lo dices tú....

Kaoru levantó su mano. Su cetro apareció al instante entre sus dedos y lo cogió. Lo puso en frente de Kenshin pero éste lo sujetó.

- ¡¡Suéltalo, Kenshin!!

- No, preciosa... no lo permitiré... Si usas tu magia nos descubrirán.

- ¿Y qué? ¡Me da igual!

- ¿Por qué... eres tan... cabezota? - Kenshin cerró los ojos agotado y soltó el cetro, cayó al suelo sin conocimiento -.

- Apártate Tora... Esto va a ser peligroso...

- De acuerdo, señora.

La hechicera puso sus dos manos sobre el cetro que ahora levitaba... murmuró algo en una lengua desconocida ante la mirada protectora del Totem de Kenshin. Poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca purificadora. La mujer cerró los ojos como si de un rezo se tratase y una burbuja azul les rodeó. Inmediatamente todas las trampas que había en la zona se dispararon, pero no llegaron a hacer nada. El escudo que creó Kaoru era indestructible... y abrió los ojos. Destellos de luz y calor brotaron desde los cuerpos de los muchachos y llegaron hasta el cielo de la dimensión del agua, para volver a bajar y meterse en el cuerpo de Kenshin. Éste comenzó a moverse y a dar convulsiones hasta que al fin paró, y todo se calmó.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de todo el recinto, y la mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo al lado del mago sanado. Tora se le acercó.

- Gracias por salvarlo, señora... Ahora cuenta con toda mi protección... Créame que la protegeré con mi vida.

- Gracias, Tora... - musitó cansada -. Sólo espero que él esté bien...

- ¿Por qué ha llegado tan lejos por él? - preguntó a sabiendas de que su amo ya había despertado y estaba escuchando la conversación -.

- Porque él es lo único que tengo aquí, y lo más parecido que conozco a un amigo... Mi vida ha estado llena de soledad y responsabilidades por un poder que ni siquiera conozco y que yo no pedí tener. Él es el único que me ha tratado de igual a igual, y por ello, no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Es la única verdad que ahora hay en mi. - Volvió la mirada a la pantera - Además, le estoy cogiendo mucha estima - finalizó con una sonrisa que escondía dolor y cansancio -.

Kenshin abrió los ojos al fin y miró a Kaoru.

- Ya estás bien... yokatta ne! 2

- Sí... pequeña - dijo incorporándose y acercándose a ella para abrazarla - Gracias... Ahora hasta no siento el poder del agua...

- Eso es porque todas las trampas se han disparado - dijo ella correspondiendo a su abrazo - Ya no hay más poder aquí... ahora tenemos que buscar al guardián... Seguro que está furioso...

- Sí - dijo soltándola al fin -. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?.

- No lo sé... generalmente estos grandes hechizos vienen por sí solos a mi mente... yo sólo me dejo llevar por la situación.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin entender - ¿Quieres decir que tu poder no sólo es innato sino que aún no sabes cómo controlarlo?... Me comienzas a asustar, pequeña.

- Jajajajaja. No me digas que ahora vas a tener miedo de mi, señor mago poderoso del fuego, con doble personalidad y un poder no definido... sería yo la que tendría que tener miedo de ti...

- Tienes razón - susurró apesadumbrado -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kaoru que no había querido escuchar sus palabras, lo último que quería era preocuparse por el ser que la acompañaba... -.

- Nada, déjalo pequeña... vamos rápido - finalizó levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla -

- Tienes razón, tenemos un guardián que encontrar...

Caminaron ya sin peligro por el recinto. Atravesaron numerosas galerías y tenían la sensación de estarse acercando cada vez más a la sala principal debido a que la decoración de las paredes y del lugar comenzaba a crecer y crecer. Fueron varias las veces que sintieron una presencia que les observaba. Pero prefirieron ignorar tal hecho. Tenían que salir pronto de ahí por la cuenta que le traía a Kenshin.

Y finalmente lo lograron. Llegaron a una sala circular y con un único paseo de piedra, pues a ambos lados había agua clara, cristalina y extrañamente azul. No dudaron y caminaron hasta el centro, donde había un gran círculo en el suelo con símbolos de agua y de planetas protectores. Al fondo había 3 puertas marcadas, una de ellas marcada con el símbolo de Neptuno, otra marcada con el símbolo tradicional del agua y otra marcada por el signo zodiacal de Cáncer. Tan pronto como dejaron de encontrar cosas nuevas en la sala, el guardián de la piedra apareció sereno ante ellos y portando un tridente.

- ¿Cómo osa un mago del Clan del Fuego adentrarse en mis dominios? ¿Y cómo una hechicera con semejante poder no le ha abatido ya?.

- No venimos precisamente a causarle problemas, mi señor - adelantó Kaoru en un intento de ser diplomática - venimos a buscar el Sagrado Cristal de Agua, pues pensamos alzar la aún más sagrada Power Stone para salvar a este mundo de la corrupción que se ciñe más y más a él mismo. Venimos por orden del Sagrado Consejo.

- ¿Del consejo?

- Así es...

- Acércate a mi, joven hechicera y pon tu mano sobre mi tridente.

Kaoru obedeció sin soltar su cetro, pues era lo único que controlaba bien, y el guardián sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Veo tu corazón, pequeña. Detrás del miedo y de las calamidades que has pasado en tu vida, veo determinación y sinceridad. También veo los recientes recuerdos que tienes del mago que pensé que venía a desafiarme. Ahora comprendo su pesar y lo duro que le ha tenido que resultar acompañarte hasta aquí. También veo que has tenido que salvarle a riesgo de tu vida, y veo al ángel del fuego, mi guardián compañero... Sólo por eso, y porque creo que es lo correcto, te daré la piedra... y una advertencia.

- ¿Otra más? - aventuró Kenshin, enmudeció al ver el rostro del guardián -.

- Tú, mago, vas a sufrir las calamidades que te ha hecho pasar el Mesías... Él y sólo él es el culpable de tu doble naturaleza.... y tú, joven hechicera, deberás tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida... pues la muerte es tu regalo... - Kaoru iba a preguntarle algo, pero en cuanto soltó el tridente, el guardián se convirtió en agua y el cristal cayó en sus manos -.

- Salid de aquí por el portal, que os abriré - dijo la voz del guardián - os llevará al cristal del viento... por favor, tened cuidado...

Los muchachos se miraron y atravesaron el portal con destreza, llegando a las Colinas Sagradas del Dios del Viento. Ambos cayeron al suelo presa del cansancio.

- Creo... que por fin hemos... salido - comentó Kenshin recuperando el aliento después de su profundo esfuerzo -.

- Sí... Tienes razón, y es de noche... - Kaoru, no menos cansada sólo pensaba en dormir -.

- Cierto... debemos dormir...

- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo.

- ja..ja...jaja.. cierto... pequeña... Pero... este no parece... un lugar para descansar ¿no?.

- Me tiene sin cuidado... aquí dormiré... - dijo señalando un lugar a la espalda de Kenshin al lado de un árbol -.

El hombre se levantó y ayudó a la mujer a hacer lo mismo. Ambos se apoyaron en el árbol y cerraron los ojos...

- Esto es bastante cómodo, ¿no crees? - dijo Kenshin colocándose bien -.

- ¿Cómodo?... He dormido en sitios muchísimo mejores...

- Apóyate en mi, pequeña...

Kaoru le miró con cara de pocos amigos...

- No voy a hacerte nada, pervertida..., además, así nos daremos calor... que aquí hace fresco.... Tranquila... - comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa y la mujer obedeció -.

Lo cierto es que le encantaba sentir el calor que emanaba del hombre, ya lo había sentido al intentar cruzar la puerta del templo del Agua y ahora, se acurrucaba en su pecho de nuevo. A su vez, el hombre pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la mujer para darle más confianza. Kaoru se quedó dormida al instante preguntándose si se habría enamorado de su apuesto acompañante, y Kenshin no tardó mucho más, seguro de estar enamorado de ella.

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

** Iaa, sonna -- **No... maldición.

** Yokatta ne! -- ** Gracias a Dios

**:Notas de la estresada autora:**

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, este es el último capítulo que voy a escribir de mis historias durante un mes más o menos. Os preguntaréis ¿Por qué?... Pues porque una es Universitaria y tiene los exámenes desde el 22 de Enero hasta el 12 de Febrero, más o menos, y voy a carecer de tiempo para poder escribir (entre otras cosas, porque ni siquiera voy a estar aquí, sino en Salamanca capital).

Por todo eso, os pido paciencia, y que no me olvidéis en este periodo que voy a estar ausente. Prometo que en cuanto vuelva me pondré de nuevo a ello. Mientras tanto, deseadme suerte con los exámenes, porque madre mía qué estrés me tengo encima.

Este capítulo quise terminarlo ahora para comunicaros que voy a estar ausente este tiempo, y por ello, (y además por mis nervios) puede parecer que está un poco apresurado e incluso que las cosas van más rápido de lo normal. Os ruego que me disculpéis... no os digo que tengo en mente para el siguiente porque sería muy cruel de mi parte y por ello he dejado así la historia, en un punto en el que no os dejo demasiado mal. (He pensado en dejaros lo mejor posible, la verdad).

Bueno, nada más que añadir, ahora contesto a las Reviews... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!:

**Kaoru Himura Kiddo:** Kaoru va a sufrir una cosa parecida a Buffy... pero todo se irá viendo . Vamos a ver si cuando vuelva de mi periodo de exámenes me sigo acordando de cómo quiero hacerlo jejejeje. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Rinsita-chan:** Muchas gracias por leerme, y tranquila, pronto habrá un Kenshin MUUUUCHO más pervertido XDD... Sólo tendréis que esperar un poquito. Gracias por estar ahí.

** Hitokiri Himura20:** Pues sí, Kenshin ya siente algo... y Kaoru también, aunque aún no lo sabe (o no quiere saberlo, mejor)... No te puedo decir si los mataré o no porque quitaría la sorpresa... Sólo mira cómo van aconteciendo las cosas. Gracias por leerme .

**gaby (hyatt:** Gracias como siempre por leerme.

**Numat:** Y más raro que se va a poner ahora Kenshin en cuanto se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Kaoru XDDD, ahora habrá venganza XDDD. Jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, y por leerme. A ver qué te parece este capítulo.

**tatsuki shinomori:** Sí, mi Kaoru Himura Kiddo es mi gran maestra y mi ídolo... Gracias a ella tengo más fuerzas para escribir . Muchísimas gracias a ti también por tus ánimos. Espero que me sigas leyendo .

**Yuki-Kudo:** Pues es que se me vino a la mente, Kaoru va a mojar a Kenshin XDDD. Y así lo hice, quedó gracioso, la verdad XDD. Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí. Aprecio mucho tus comentarios.

**relena:** Kenshin no es el Mesías ni tampoco Kaoru... Busca a ver... pero seguro que no lo imaginas. Gracias por leerme.

**Kaoru Himura:** Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año a ti también wapa. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, y no voy a desvelarte quién es el Mesías porque se quitaría la gracia, sólo te doy como pista que seguro que no te imaginas quién es XDD. Y sí, quién salvó a Kenshin era Tomoe, pero bueno, ese es un pequeño adelanto para lo que vendrá después. Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí de verdad. Tus reviews me animan mucho o

**tania:** jajajajaja, no soy la mejor escritora ni mucho menos, para eso ya tenemos a Kaoru Himura Kiddo XDDD. Aún así, gracias por tu review... Nos leemos y gracias de nuevo o


	6. El Poder Oculto de Kenshin

**:Capítulo 6: El poder Oculto de Kenshin.**

Kenshin se despertó al notar que la joven muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos se movía incómoda, tratando de buscar una postura en la que no se clavase ninguna piedra, ni raíces, ni nada por el estilo. Desde luego el terreno era de lo más angosto, y Kenshin aunque había conseguido dormir algo, se había estado despertando a cada rato para cerciorarse de que la pequeña estaba bien.

Kaoru seguía moviéndose hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta abandonando el pecho del joven que hasta ahora había mantenido su cabeza. El hombre, poco conforme de que su calor se hubiese esfumado por la marcha de la chica, agarró el hombro de la susodicha con delicadeza y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, pero esta vez, el cuerpo de ella estaba mucho más encima suyo de lo que había estado antes...

Finalmente Kaoru despertó, y se topó con la nueva realidad. Estaba literalmente tumbada encima del muchacho y éste la sostenía con sus fuertes brazos protegiéndola. Sonrió. Con suavidad se deshizo del brazo protector de su acompañante y se incorporó. Sintió un leve dolor en la espalda debido a las innumerables posturas que había mantenido y se llevó las manos a la cintura, presionando para darse un pequeño auto masaje. Después, volvió la mirada a Kenshin. Éste, parecía dormir plácidamente, aunque una mueca de dolor se veía en su rostro. Se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la frente como agradecimiento por haberla sostenido e inmediatamente el muchacho abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días pequeña - saludó.

- Buenos días, Kenshin... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto- comentó la mujer poniéndose colorada.

- Me había despertado hace rato¿por qué lo preguntas con esa cara- cuestionó con una sonrisa.

¡Serás!... ¿Sabías que estaba despierta?

- Por supuesto... Pero quería seguir con los ojos cerrados un rato... Apenas he podido dormir seguido durante 30 minutos...

- Ah... lo siento... seguro que ha sido por mi culpa. Has estado todo el rato sosteniéndome.

¿A que viene ese repentino cambio de actitud conmigo, señorita poderosa hechicera- preguntó el joven asombrado de que no le hubiesen atizado ya.

¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres- dijo ella volviendo su mirada hacia otro lugar.

- Nada, nada... de todos modos - comenzó incorporándose - yo también te deseo buenos días - finalizó dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose tendiéndole su mano.

Kaoru enmudeció, agarró su mano y se levantó mirando el terreno donde se encontraban.

- Ahora a trabajar, jovencita... Este es el espacio del aire... Gracias a Dios ya no estoy en peligro... Aquí puedo relajarme un poco.

¿A sí?

- Sí... aunque el viento puede molestarme un poco, puesto que aviva las llamas. Pero aún así, estoy a salvo.

- Bueno, pues vamos a buscar la supuesta entrada que necesitamos para no perder más tiempo... Cuanto más nos acercamos a conseguir los cuatro cristales, más insegura me siento... Es como si alguien nos espiase.

¿Tú crees?... Tora, aparece.

Tora hizo su aparición subida al árbol en el que nuestros amigos habían estado durmiendo.

- Mi señor...

¿Nos siguen Tora¿Has notado algo?.

- Lo cierto es que sí señor... pero muy a lo lejos... A penas están en el templo del fuego aún, y no creo que el guardián los deje salir durante algún tiempo...

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta del detalle?.

- Cuando estábamos saliendo del Templo del Agua... No os dije nada porque pensaba que estabais muy cansados...

- Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos... Gracias Tora, vuelve a las sombras.

- Sí, mi señor...

La pantera desapareció envuelta en nubes y los muchachos empezaron a andar por la zona. Se encontraban en lo más alto de una gran montaña. Si no hubiese sido porque el guardián del agua les llevó ahí, seguramente no hubiesen podido ascender, de eso estaban completamente seguros.

Kaoru iba más callada de lo habitual. Kenshin se percató mientras caminaban... La mujer estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos y a penas podía seguir los movimientos del muchacho. El hombre, ya un poco preocupado paró en seco, y la mujer se chocó contra él, confundida.

¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?

¿A mi?... Nada - contestó nerviosa.

- Ya... ¿se supone que me lo tengo que creer?

¿Y qué me habría de pasar?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú preciosa...

- No me llames preciosa.

- Jajajajaja, es que lo eres - al instante el hombre se tapó la boca con la mano.

¿A sí?. ¿Te parezco preciosa- picó Kaoru.

- Dime que te pasa de una vez... - gruñó pasando del tema.

¿Y si no quiero, además, deberías saberlo...

¿Es por lo que dijo el guardián del cristal de Agua?

- Sí, en parte... Me preocupa esa frase que parece que conocen todos... "La muerte es tu regalo" no se si estaré a la altura de concluir correctamente con sus esperanzas...

- A mi me preocupa más saber que ha sido el Mesías el que me ha hecho esto...

- Tienes razón... Me gustaría saber qué clase de Mesías sería capaz de una cosa así...

- Bueno, de todos modos, tenemos que continuar pequeña... Aunque no me creo que sea eso sólo lo que te preocupe... Pero bueno, estás en tu derecho de no contármelo... Apenas soy tu acompañante... - el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Sí... para mi desgracia sólo eres eso... - El hombre sorprendido se volvió de nuevo para mirar a la joven que ahora mantenía la mirada en el suelo ocultando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

¡Qué?

Kaoru levantó la cabeza para mirarle, pero cuando lo hizo vio lo que estaban buscando a la espalda del muchacho. La entrada al templo del viento. Y parecía que iba a cerrarse en breve. Así que puso como prioridad la nueva información, dejando sus sentimientos a un lado.

- Kenshin mira - dijo señalando a su espalda -. ¡La puerta!

- No me cambies de tema... ¿eh?... ¿Dices la puerta- se dio la vuelta maldiciendo a que siempre pasase algo parecido... buscan las cosas y las tienen enfrente de sus narices... ¿sería obra del Mesías?

- Entremos, Kenshin...

- De acuerdo... pero que sepas que de esta conversación no me olvidaré...

- Descuida... - concluyó pasando a su lado y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Los dos entraron por la puerta, seguidos por Tora, e inmediatamente después, la puerta se cerró. El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente dentro de la estancia, tanto que los dos humanos se cayeron al suelo, y parecía que no iba a descender su furia. Kenshin comenzó a pensar que ahí se les iba a acabar la suerte y que iban a caer presa de las trampas mortales del Dios del viento, pero Kaoru, no iba a dejarse vencer, y menos por un huracán. Con determinación cogió la mano del joven que estaba tirado a su lado agarrándose a las piedras del suelo como podía. Inmediatamente después, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con un resplandor amarillo. Una burbuja se formó a su alrededor y dejaron de sentir el poder del viento. Kenshin impresionado la miró. Tenía su mirada fija en un punto al final de la estancia y su pelo revuelto le daban un aspecto de lo más seductor... _"Kenshin no baka... deja de pensar en estas cosas y concéntrate" se dijo a sí mismo._

- Kenshin... no me sueltes, pase lo que pase o estarás perdido - dijo ella con una voz más grave y seria de lo habitual -.

El hombre asintió sintiéndose aliviado por un momento.

- Dioses del viento, que me dais el poder del que dispongo para parar vuestra furia, detened vuestro ataque y dadnos vuestro magistral consentimiento... Aquí, dos servidores, que necesitan vuestro amparo y consuelo... juntos os plantaremos cara si no nos dais lo que queremos.

- _¿Quién osa decirnos esas palabras¿Quién osa adentrarse en nuestros misterios?... Una miserable hechicera no es suficiente para acabar con nuestro poder... Y menos si tiene que proteger a un mago de bajo nivel..._

La voz surgió del punto a donde Kaoru miraba. Kenshin mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos ante la situación, y algo le dijo que tendría que intervenir, pues la muchacha cada vez apretaba su mano con más fuerza debido a la cantidad de energía que estaba consumiendo para mantenerlos a los dos a salvo.

- No soy una simple hechicera... y sé que tú no eres quién para detenerme el paso.

- _�¡Cómo osa una simple mortal tutearme! Conocerás mi furia... _

- Tu furia ya la conozco y no...

La mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo y Kenshin se agachó mirando al mismo punto al que Kaoru miraba..

- Déjame esto a mi pequeña... suelta mi mano...

- Si lo hago el viento te atrapar�, Kenshin...

- Descuida... Tora. Ocúpate de la protección de Kaoru.

- De acuerdo - dijo el guardián aún en las sombras -.

Kenshin besó la mano de la jovencita que ahora cerraba los ojos impotente y se soltó, inmediatamente después, el viento le rodeó oprimiéndole y dejándole sin respiración.

¡Kenshin- gritó Kaoru -.

_- Jajajajajajaja ¿quieres morir, mortal?... No tienes nada que hacer contra mi furia... jajajajaja_

¡Eso lo veremos!

Kenshin alzó su mano al cielo, tratando de mantenerla lo más quieta posible con el viento que le azotaba. Una luz roja comenzó a aparecer encima de él e hizo aparición una katana que él mismo cogió con sus manos.

- Espada que todo lo cortas, corta el viento. Que tu poder de fuego llegue hasta donde la furia se extiende, que tu poder me ilumine y me guarde.

La espada comenzó a iluminarse, de ella brotaron llamas que el viento no conseguía apagar. Poco a poco el poder estaba creando una especie de barrera que Kenshin agradeció. Con la mirada fija ahora en su oponente, dio una estocada al aire en dirección a la voz. Fue entonces cuando del filo de la espada salieron llamaradas a borbotones con un único destino... el espíritu que les estaba negando la entrada...

El fuego alcanzó su destino. Kaoru se dio cuenta de ello al instante, pues su burbuja protectora desapareció y Tora se calmó. Aunque Kenshin, con la espada en la mano, seguía con la mirada fija en el final de la estancia.

_"¡Qué poderoso es"_ Se decía Kaoru sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante... _"... y he estado burlándome de él todo este tiempo ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de su poder, cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que significa para mi su compañía..."_ La muchacha, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel dejó sus pensamientos para centrarse en lo que ahora se avecinaba. El espíritu que les había atacado había sido derrotado... ¿significaría eso que les daría el cristal?.

- _�¡Cómo...¿Cómo un simple mortal es capaz de hacer una cosa semejante al guardián supremo de este palacio¿cómo?._

- Con valor... Con el valor que sólo un mago del fuego puede poseer...

- _�¡Valor¿A qué venís?_

- A por el cristal. Lo necesitamos...

- _¿Para qué?_

- Para salvar esta realidad... - comentó Kaoru aún en el suelo cansada de dar explicaciones -.

-_ Como me habéis derrotado, no tengo el mayor inconveniente en daros el cristal... Y menos ahora que puedo sentirte... joven hechicera... Tú eres la encargada de..._

- Sí, ya lo sé"la muerte es mi regalo" lo sé, lo sé... no me lo recuerde - comentó Kaoru ya visiblemente mosqueada de tanta repetición.

-_ Pues te diré algo que no seguramente no sabes... El Mesías está celoso de ti... y por ello fuiste la elegida._

¿El Mesías celoso de mi?

Kenshin se dio la vuelta para mirar a la muchacha que se había levantado ya recuperada y vio una expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos...

- _Ahora os envío a el centro de la Tierra... allí encontraréis el siguiente Cristal... _

¡Un momento- exclamó Kenshin - Hace poco hemos sabido que nos persiguen... ¿puedes ayudarnos a detener a quienes buscan como nosotros la sagrada Power Stone?

- _Lo haré. Ahora¡que se abra la puerta al Centro de la Tierra!_

Un estruendo y posteriormente la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies. Kenshin y Kaoru cayeron al vacío hasta terminar tirados en lo que parecía una galería. Se incorporaron doloridos y sintieron como Tora caía también. Miraron a su alrededor, y se encontraron en una especie de gruta que bajaba cada vez más y más. El hedor y el calor eran insoportables. Supusieron que cerca habría lava y Kenshin respiró tranquilo... El fuego, su elemento, le acompañaría en esta última búsqueda del cristal... Pero había algo en lo que prefería pensar... Kaoru...

**:Notas de la Autora:**

Por fin he vuelto . Y ya veis que me he puesto a actualizar como una niña buena. Debería haber actualizado primero "El Deseo de los Dioses" pero estaba más inspirada para este fic, así que aquí lo tenéis. Tengo pensado actualizar después (hoy si puedo) el de "Vidas Paralelas" y la próxima semana, si no me da tiempo "El Deseo de los Dioses". Os ruego tengáis algo de paciencia.

Desde aquí también os quería dar las gracias a todos por los ánimos que me habéis dado en mi periodo de exámenes, sois los mejores y me habéis ayudado mucho, aunque no lo sepáis. Gracias a Dios ya ha pasado esa temporada... De momento he tenido buenos resultados, un notable en una asignatura y espero una matrícula o un sobresaliente en otra. El resto, no sé, pero espero que me haya ido bien... Sino, me tendré que poner manos a la obra para cambiar. Os pido de nuevo que me deseéis suerte con las calificaciones. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Ahora centrándonos en este capítulo... He querido que Kaoru cambiase sus sentimientos ya, puesto que lo que vendrá después va a ser bastante más complicado... Así que los amantes de esta parejita podréis estar tranquilos, dentro de poco estará juntita (Prometo lemon) Sobre lo demás, espero que os haya gustado... He puesto por fin algo del tremendo poder de Kenshin porque ya me parecía exagerado que todo lo hiciese Kaoru (aunque ella es casi la más poderosa de los dos... casi digo...), así que ahí tenéis de nuevo al Kenshin salvador. Os advierto que pronto saldrá Battousai... así que estad pendientes. Y nada más por el momento. Muchísimas gracias a todos y paso con los reviews .

**kaoru himura: **Jijijiji, a mi también se me cae la baba con este Kenshin o. Es que es de lindo o. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos . Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado .

**Karura Himura: **Sí, hay algunas cosas que tendría que pensar más, la verdad. El capítulo anterior fue excesivamente rápido, pero en fin... Al menos espero que le des el visto bueno a este nuevo episodio . Y como ves, has acertado, poco a poco habrá más romance o. Jajajaja, Espero que te guste, y muchísimas gracias por la espera y los ánimos, siempre bien recibidos . Mi agradecimiento más sincero .

**tatsuki shinomori:** Pues gracias también a tus ánimos he decidido actualizar tan rápido, porque la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho después de tanto examen... pero os lo merecéis todos . Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí.

**Hitokiri Himura20: ** Shiiii, poco a poco romance o Que es casi lo que más nos gusta a todos... Pero no te creas que será muy pasteloso... aquí hay que ir a ver quién es el Mesías . Muchas gracias como siempre por tu apoyo

**gaby (hyatt:** No, Shishio no es... pero ya lo descubrirás. Gracias por leerme .

**Inner Kaoru Himura KHK:** AHHHHHH. MI NIÑAAAAAAAA o. Asias mil veces por haberme ayudado anoche con el poder de Kenshin... ¿qué haría yo sin ti?... Ñask... Si es que no... no puede ser... eres demasiado buena. A ver si nos vemos prontico en el MSN... y ya que sabes lo que pasará... vete pensando en hacer apuestas a ver quién descubre la identidad del Mesías. Besitos


	7. Capítulo 7

**En primer lugar, quiero pedir disculpas a mis queridos lectores por haber tardado tantísimo en escribir, pero los exámenes de la Universidad me han tenido colapsada y bloqueada un mes entero, amén de sus semanitas de preparación anteriores. Por todo ello os pido disculpas y espero que podáis seguir bien la historia a pesar de haber tardado tantísimo en actualizarla.**

**También quiero pedir disculpas a aquellos que me habéis escrito mails, pero no he tenido tiempo aún para contestarlos a todos.**

**:Capítulo 7:**

_-_¡Qué calor hace aquí! _- _comentó Kaoru nada más levantarse después de la caída -. Se nota que estamos en el centro de la Tierra... pero... Ahora tendremos que usar nuestra energía para coger aire del exterior...

_-_No hará falta pequeña... Estas galerías están construidas de tal manera que el aire pasa por unos respiraderos invisibles al ojo inexperto.

_-_¿Me estás llamando inexperta o qué? - refunfuñó al instante, como si se tratase ya de un instinto o de una especie de costumbre -.

_-_Por supuesto que no, pequeña. Mira - concluyó señalando con el dedo hacia el extremo superior izquierdo de la galería -.

Fue entonces cuando Kaoru pudo comprobar como había una especie de espejo mágico que reflejaba el techo que tenía enfrente, de manera que no se veía el conducto de aire. Se imaginó que en el exterior ocurriría lo mismo y sonrió.

_-_Me imagino que habrá trampas aquí, igual que la trampa que nos puso el guardián del viento ¿no, Kenshin?

_-_Así es pequeña. Y por lo que sé... ésta será nuestra afrenta más dura.

_-_Es igual... Ahora sé que podremos con ello.

_-_Sí... - afirmó con una sonrisa -.

_-_Oye Kenshin...

_-_Dime.

_-_Quería... pedirte... disculpas.

El hombre la miró incrédulo. Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande hasta terminar en profundas carcajadas que prácticamente retumbaban en todas las paredes de la galería. Kaoru, bastante mosqueada, comenzó a andar sin decir nada más mientras Kenshin se recomponía y corría hasta ponerse delante de la muchacha, que a su vez tropezó con él y no tuvo más remedio que mirarle a la cara mientras veía un cambio de expresión en ella.

_-_Perdóname... perdona que me haya reído tanto, pero... ¡es que esto no es propio de ti!

_-_Je-je-je.

_-_Lo digo en serio, Kaoru. Llevas días tratándome de una manera extraña y me gustaría saber por qué... Además, por si lo has olvidado, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente - Kenshin finalizó con un brillo fuera de lo normal en sus ojos -.

La muchacha sintió cómo el corazón dio un latido más fuerte de lo normal y cómo comenzó poco a poco a acelerársele el pulso. Desde luego no podía negar que un nuevo sentimiento estaba despertando poco a poco en su interior pero... no sabía como actuar. Sí era cierto que veía al pelirrojo como algo más que un amigo pero, el miedo asolaba su mente mientras su corazón se dedicaba a llevarle la contraria. No podía saber con exactitud cuando habían cambiado sus sentimientos ni por qué. Quizá la extraña manera de Kenshin de preocuparse por ella, o quizá su belleza, o su sonrisa...

El tiempo fue pasando, y con él incrementaba la tensión del mago. ¿Había hecho mal preguntándole a Kaoru acerca de sus sentimientos, o mejor aún ¿por qué tardaba tanto en contestarle?. Suspiró y sintió una punzada en el pecho... dolor. Estaba claro que él no había nacido para que le amasen... pero... también era seguro que él sí podía amar, y lo hacía.

Tora se deshizo de las sombras y apareció. Inmediatamente después una nube de humo marrón brotó del fondo de la galería y cubrió la estancia entera, pero milagrosamente y gracias a la rapidez del tótem, Kenshin y Kaoru pudieron salvarse.

¡Tora¿¡Qué ha ocurrido? - Kenshin se agachó para tocar el lomo del animal y así transmitirle su poder -.

_-_Lo ignoro, Kenshin. Pero juraría que deberíais moveros y no quedaros tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio... Recuerda que la tierra está por todas partes, y nota cualquier cambio.

_-_Tienes razón... ¡Kaoru! - Volvió la mirada a la chica que absorta aún miraba con determinación al frente.

_-_Estamos atrapados aquí... - comentó sin inmutarse y empezando a levantar sus brazos -.

_-_¿Qué dices? - Cuestionó volviendo a mirar al frente -.

_-_Espíritus del cielo divino, en las sombras de la tierra estamos y vuestro poder anhelamos. Os rogamos, os pedimos y esperamos que vuestra furia abra el conducto divino. Que vuestro poder nos guíe y nos ampare. ¡OBEDECED A VUESTRA DUEÑA!

El grito de Kaoru se oyó en todo el centro de la tierra. Una luz blanquecina les rodeó y empezó a extenderse por todas las grutas y galerías. Un estruendo se escuchó y momentos después la luz volvió a su lugar de origen, apagándose lentamente. Todo volvió a la normalidad, pero Kaoru cayó al suelo de rodillas...

_-_¿Qué ha sido eso? - se preguntó a sí misma -.

_-_¿Qué quieres decir? - Le preguntó Kenshin agachándose a su lado -. Tú has invocado ese poder¿no?.

_-_Pero yo no sabía que tenía ese poder... Y me asusta... Me lleva pasando ya esto mismo durante varios días y siento miedo. Cuando esto ocurre, mi mente desaparece, no soy capaz de controlar mi fuerza... Tengo miedo de que sea parte de la frase "la muerte es tu regalo". Quizá me esté preparando para soltar todo mi poder y entonces yo...

_-_¡Calla! No lo menciones, aquí no va a morir nadie. No hasta que tengamos todos los cristales. Aún tenemos tiempo para averiguar cuál es el significado de nuestro destino, Kaoru.

_-_Pero Kenshin...

_-_No me repliques y levántate - se alzó nervioso. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Kaoru muriese... antes moriría él - Tenemos cosas que hacer Kaoru... Vamos.

_-_Sí...

La muchacha se incorporó y comenzaron a andar por las galerías. Éstas cada vez iban haciéndose más y más pequeñas, creando una sensación de claustrofobia en los caminantes que a su vez, comenzaban a sentir el olor de la lava más y más cerca.

Finalmente llegaron a la estancia principal después de haber caminado durante horas sin descanso. Se encontraban ahora en una especie de galería gigantesca y circular en la que se abrían 4 puertas, cada una con un símbolo distinto. Kaoru iba a dar un paso, pero Kenshin la detuvo.

_-_Cariño, probablemente el suelo que pisamos se acabe ahora.

_-_¿Pero por qué me llamas cariño?

_-_Jijijiji... El caso es que tenemos que estar alerta. Este olor a lava y esta sensación que tengo de estar cerca del fuego hacen que piense que estamos en el final del suelo.

_-_Eso no es posible... ¿cómo explicas entonces que se vean esas puertas? Por cierto, son muy feas...

_-_Jajajaja... ciertamente eres inexperta... Pero déjame que vaya delante.

El pelirrojo dio un paso al frente y alzó sus brazos ante la mirada atenta de Kaoru. Tras unos segundos de lo que parecía una meditación profunda a ojos abiertos, dirigió sus brazos al suelo.

... Muéstrate.

El suelo crujió y desde sus pies, comenzaron a crearse grietas invisibles para terminar toda la tierra al fondo de un gran río de lava. Kaoru se aferró al brazo de Kenshin asustada.

Kenshin... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Justo lo que me temía Kaoru... El suelo no es más que un montón de lava...

Pero entonces ¿cómo...

Kenshin puso un dedo en los labios de la mujer y empezó a acariciarlos suavemente. Cogió la barbilla de la joven con cuidado entre sus manos y acercó su rostro. Kaoru pensaba que iba a derretirse con tanta ternura y tanto calor...

Kaoru, no te preocupes, que todo irá bien. Sujétate a mi fuertemente...

¿Qué vas a hacer? - dijo ella sin apartar su mirada de la de Kenshin -.

Cierra los ojos...

¿Qué?

Cierra los ojos

¿Por qué?

Confía en mi y ciérralos...

Pero...

Por favor...

Está bien...

Apuesto a que tanto Kaoru como mis queridos lectores estarán pensando que Kenshin la besó en ese instante, pero no... lo siento mucho (qué mala que soy), en realidad, Kenshin la abrazó en ese momento y de su espalda volvieron a salir sus dos alas de fuego. Para cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, ya se encontraban al otro lado.

Kaoru se separó de él y contempló la distancia que había sobrevolado en tan sólo unos segundos hasta que sintió como Kenshin caía al suelo. Rápidamente se giró y observó como su acompañante se retorcía de dolor y tapaba a la vez su rostro con sus manos...

¡Kenshin!

No... te acerques...

¿Qué ocurre¡¡Tora!

Está volviendo.

¿Quién?

El otro lado del amo.

¿El otro lado de...? demo MASAKA. (pero no puede ser)

Es por este fuego a mi alrededor... Me... llama. Ahrrrggggggggg

¡Kenshin, resiste! Gritó la mujer agarrándole por los hombros. No me abandones ahora con esa parte de ti, no me gusta, te cambian los ojos de color y te queda feo. - Kenshin sonrió -.

Lo siento... -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de rendirse ante su otro yo que se levantó al instante -. Menos mal que me he desecho de ese inútil por ahora... y tú, deja de mirarme con esa cara.

Eres un debilucho.

¿Cómo dices?

No te digo a ti, borde, se lo digo al que vive en ti o a aquel en el que vives tú.

Eso suena complicado, me estás enfadando muchacha, y cuando quiera puedo lanzarte al vacío - comentó situándose cerca de la muchacha -. Sin embargo no sé por qué me resultas atractiva... quiero poseerte y besarte...

¡Encima eres un pervertido! Apártate de mi - La mujer trató de huir, pero con el poco espacio era imposible, y el nuevo Kenshin pudo agarrarla y ponerla contra una de las puertas - ¡Qué haces? - el hombre comenzó a acercar su rostro y ella comenzó a llorar - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

¿Umm? - El hombre se detuvo y Kaoru abrió los ojos -.

¿Kenshin?

¡KENSHIN VUELVE!

Ka...

¡KENSHIN!

Kao.

VUELVE

ru... ¡Kaoru! - El joven dio un puñetazo a la puerta quedando esta visiblemente dañada y él con la mano sangrando - ¿Qué he hecho esta vez? - Se dijo apartándose de la mujer tanto como pudo y dejándose caer de rodillas mientras tapaba su cara con las manos -.

¿Kenshin?

¡Deseo morir! - gritó desesperado - ¡por qué tengo que sufrir siempre la misma tortura¿¡Por qué tengo que hacer daño a la gente que me importa?

Kenshin... tranquilo no ha pasado nada - la mujer se acercó y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su pelo, pero Kenshin conmovido se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a ella, hundiendo su cabeza en su vientre, Kaoru le correspondió como pudo -.

¿Cómo eres capaz de contener a mi otro yo¿Cómo lo haces?

Lo ignoro Kenshin... Lo ignoro...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la autora:**

SUMIMASEN, SUMIMASEN... He tardado muchísimo, lo sé. No era mi intención, y como expliqué en mi otro fic, de nuevo me vuelvo a ir por un mes, mil perdones... Espero que con esto tengáis suficiente para un tiempecito más... Y como no tengo más tiempo, paso a los Reviews:

**Minato:** Mil gracias por tu review... o Y sí, lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero con la vida que llevo no puedo hacerlos más largos... Ruego que me disculpes y muchas gracias por leerme.

**Rinsita-chan: **Pues como siempre, muchas gracias a ti también. Sobre los estudios de Asia Oriental, es una carrera de 2º ciclo que se imparte en muy poquitas Universidades españolas y consiste en la realización de estudios sobre las lenguas y literaturas de Asia, amén de la historia de los países de la zona... Pero vamos sobre todo se centra en los idiomas. Gracias por leerme

**herema: **Pues en la Universidad de momento he pasado todos los exámenes, así que no te preocupes, que habrá fics para rato en cuanto acabe con mis compromisos en otros lugares... o Muchos saludos y muchas gracias.

**vaca:** Muchas gracias a ti también. Tienes razón, Rurouni Kenshin es una de las mejores series que ha habido. Gracias.

**Yume Fujimi:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios en mis fics, sí, creo que lo dije por ahí, lo de "la muerte es tu regalo" lo tomé de Buffy, y es que quiero hacer algo parecido, jejejeje, ya verás qué es... Así que no te garantizo happy end aunque puedo decirte que ese tipo de finales me encantan... pero lo dejo con la duda. Muchísimas gracias por todos tus ánimos... Espero que estos capítulos que he hecho a la carrera no te decepcionen . Arigatou

**KaOrA-FGV-16: **Jijijiji, el Mesías... de momento no vais a saber mucho, pero creo que os voy a sorprender a todos. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.

**Lazara:** Sí, la verdad es que la profecía que le han hecho a Kaoru es de lo más inquietante... Yo opino lo mismo, estaría igual que ella, jeje. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.

**Kao-ryu: **Lamento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar tanto, como también lamento el hecho de que voy a estar un mesecito fuera... Aún así, muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que me sigas aún, a pesar de la tardanza. Mil besos.

**kaoru himura: **Tus reviews siempre son completos. Mil gracias por seguir ahí. . Love ya!

**Yuki Kudo:** ¡Amiga! Por fin puedo decir que acabé los exámenes de una vez por todas. Muchas gracias por leerme o siempre es un placer saber de ti.

**TaTsuki ShInomorI:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por seguirme... pronto sabréis quiénes son los que persiguen a nuestros protagonistas...

**gabyhyatt:** Pues sí, no sé por qué me quitaron las otras dos historias... Pero no te preocupes, creo que las volveré a subir en breve, mejoradas y ampliadas. Mil gracias por seguirme .

**Karura Himura:** ¡COMO ME GUSTAN TUS REVIEWS! Siempre me río muchísimo con ellos, jijijiji, eres una de mis lectoras preferidas... o. Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir... Espero que me sigas leyendo o

**Kaoru Sith:** ¡MI NENA! La única que conoce el secreto de el Mesías... (no vale sobornarla, jajajaja) o A ver si nos vemos este veranito ¿ne?. Muchos besitos.


	8. El Cristal de Tierra

**:Capítulo 8: El cristal de Tierra**

**_Para Kaoru Himura, mi gran amiga. Por ella, para ella. Por seguir ahí siempre. Gracias._**

-Quizá tú seas la persona que me salvará de este sufrimiento, Kaoru, quizá debas matarme -susurró el hombre siguiendo a Kaoru mientras se adentraban por la galería en dirección a la cámara principal.

-¿Qué dices, Kenshin? -la mujer se volvió y al pelirrojo le dieron ganas de abrazarla y darle las gracias eternamente por calmar a su otro yo.

-Nada... sólo estaba pensando.

-¿En voz alta?... ciertamente Okina-sama me envió a esta misión con un loco... -trató de bromear.

-Sí, quizá deberías acabar conmigo, Kaoru.

-¿Cómo dices? No entiendo -la mujer paró e hizo una atmósfera protectora con la mente.

-Quizá deberías matarme, Kaoru, quizá tú seas la que conseguirá evitarme este sufrimiento...

-¿Y crees de veras que el camino es la muerte?

-Sólo puedo darte problemas en mi situación

-Kenshin... ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-No sé lo que traté de hacerte la última vez, pero a juzgar por la expresión de tu rostro cuando desperté, no era algo agradable... No quiero hacerte daño, Kaoru.

-Realmente eres... un... ¡IDIOTA! -El eco de la voz de la muchacha se escuchó en toda la gruta.

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... ¿No ves que podrías desencadenar una tragedia¡no grites mujer!

-Y tú no digas sandeces, debilucho.

-¿Debilucho yo?

-Si te parece te digo "hombretón"... ¿Qué clase de hombre eres¿eh¿EH¿¡EH?

-No grites, por favor... la última vez que lo hiciste...

-¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ!... Aish, si es que me pones histérica.

-Lo siento...

-¿Pero me quieres decir dónde se ha ido el Kenshin al que conocí¿Dónde está que no lo veo¿A caso eres un espejismo¿O es que quieres dejarme sola y te aburres de mi y de esta misión?

-No, claro que no...

-Pues entonces sigue adelante, grandísimo imbécil.

-No te pases...

-¡Qué no me pase? -Kaoru más que enfadada parecía que fuese a echarse a llorar-. Me dices que te mate ¿y tan tranquilo?... ¿Acaso no ves que te he cogido cariño¿Que no sería capaz de seguir adelante sin ti¿No ves que somos un equipo? Me he acostumbrado a tu presencia y no te creas que el estúpido que vive en ti me asusta... Encontraré la manera de salvarte. No te preocupes.

Kenshin no sabía que decir. Kaoru se dio la vuelta aún refunfuñando y comenzó a andar. Kenshin la siguió, y armándose de valor, la abrazó cogiéndola por la espalda. Enterró su cabeza en su pelo.

-Gracias.

-Nunca dejaré que mueras, Kenshin.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi Kaoru...? No entiendo que puedas ayudar a una persona como yo, con todo el daño que he hecho, con lo mal que nos llevábamos.

-Todo tiene un por qué, Kenshin... pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de ello. Mejor cojamos este cristal, y vayámonos de aquí.

-Tienes razón -el hombre se separó de la muchacha, y ésta se dio la vuelta-.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-Dime.

La muchacha se acercó a su rostro, lo cogió entre sus manos, acariciando su piel apartando un mechón que le tapaba un ojo.

-Te aprecio mucho más de lo que imaginas, Kenshin. -El hombre pensó que se derretiría con su dulzura-. Sigamos adelante -terminó separándose de él.

Llegaron a una gran sala de piedra, la decoración era abundante y se limitaba a relieves y estatuas encajadas en las paredes. En el centro un gran mosaico que recreaba la forma de un círculo mágico. Kenshin se puso delante de Kaoru.

-Muéstrese, Ángel de la Roca.

-Bienvenido servidor del Fuego Sagrado -dijo el susodicho apareciendo en un extremo del mosaico-.

-¿Me conoce?

-Así es... Ya me han informado de vuestra llegada. Discúlpenme por haberlos incomodado anteriormente, pero tenía órdenes de eliminar a unos impostores.

-Gracias

-Aquí está su cristal.

Del círculo mágico dibujado, apareció el cristal de Tierra. Kaoru lo recogió y comprobó que era el auténtico. Lo guardó después.

-Discúlpeme si le incomodo, guardián del cristal... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, dama de los elementos

-¿Qué podría hacer yo para eliminar el sufrimiento de esta persona que está aquí a mi lado?

El ángel se acercó a la joven y Kaoru se dio cuenta de sus grandes dimensiones.

-Encuentra al Mesías...

-Pero cuando lo haga la muerte será mi regalo.

-Así es... Pero nunca se sabe. Los acontecimientos a veces no son como se predicen... y hay muchas variables de por medio -dijo mirando a Kenshin- No puedo deciros qué pasará en adelante. Pero tener cuidado.

-Así lo haremos, gran guardián.

-Ahora marchar. Señor del fuego, por favor, levanta el velo que cubre a la dama de los elementos. Tú tienes ambos destinos en tus manos.

-¿Cómo?

El ángel alzó sus manos y les envolvió en una burbuja de color tierra.

-El siguiente paso, el guardián del viento. No temáis cuando las ventiscas corten vuestro camino.

O-------------------------------------------O

Cuando Kaoru despertó, se encontraba acurrucada en en abrigo de Kenshin. Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó. Sintió frío y se abrigó más aún con la prenda del muchacho.

-¿Kenshin¿Dónde estás?

Se levantó y miró a los alrededores. El sitio estaba cubierto de nieve, y los árboles eran bastante grandes. Encontró a Kenshin agachado unos metros más allá e intentando hacer fuego, se acercó a él pero parecía triste y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Kenshin?

-Ah, ya te has despertado. -dijo sin darse la vuelta-

-Sí... Pero hace mucho frío ¿no crees?

-Sí...

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí Kaoru -volvió la cabeza. Había estado llorando-.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, Kaoru. Nada. Siéntate al fuego y descansa. Voy a ver si encuentro algo que podamos llevarnos a la boca.

-¿Kenshin?

-Vuelvo enseguida...

_-_¿Qué le pasará? -Se preguntó Kaoru-. ¡Tora!

-Mi señora.

-No me cuides a mi ahora... cuídalo a él.

-Pero esas no son las órdenes de mi amo.

-Por favor...

-Como ordene...

O-------------------------------------------O

-Tora... ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Kaoru...

-Me pidió que cuidase de usted, amo...

-Yo no necesito protección...

-¿Qué le ocurre, amo?

-Sentimientos, Tora. Sufro por mis propios sentimientos.

-¿Sufre por la señora?

-Así es...

-Ella lo quiere, amo.

-Sí... pero no creo que como yo la quiero a ella. Además, estoy preocupado. Lo que dijo el ángel de la tierra.

-No adelante acontecimientos mi señor... No es bueno.

-Lo sé... Volvamos con Kaoru, tengo miedo de que algo le ocurra...

O-------------------------------------------O

Volvieron siguiendo sus pasos. Kaoru estaba de pié mirando el lugar por el que ellos se habían marchado y parecía en trance.

-Mi señor... algo va mal...

-¡KAORU!

-No os mováis -dijo sin más con voz grave-.

-¡Kaoru!

-Espíritus del aire. Responded a mis plegarias...

-¡Kaoru qué ocurre!

-...que las sombras se disipen y los espías desaparezcan...

-¿Espías?... ¡Tora!

-Les ha descubierto. A los que nos vigilan.

-...vuestra visión quedará nublada...

-¡Kaoru!

-...Y vuestras intenciones truncadas...

Un halo de luz azul rodeó a la muchacha y varios lugares de alrededor de ella se iluminaron, e inmediatamente desaparecieron.

-Kaoru

-Ya podéis venir

Kenshin corrió hacia la muchacha

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes... Tan sólo he tenido que dejarlos sin vista... Esto me lo enseñaron. Es un hechizo fácil.

-Menos mal .

-¿Estabas preocupado, gran mago todopoderoso?

-Pues sí, me has dado un buen susto, Kaoru.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes por mi ¿Encontraste algo interesante para comer?

-No...

-Bueno, de cualquier manera... debemos descansar ahora, cuando lo hayamos hecho, continuaremos con nuestra búsqueda... Quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-Tienes razón...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**Notas de la Autora**

Sumimasen por tardar tanto, pero entre reuniones familiares, falta de inspiración y preparar el viaje a Inglaterra no he podido escribir. De cualquier manera, espero que os guste este capítulo y que al menos os haya servido para continuar con la historia, porque la verdad es que no tiene mucho de calidad ni narración... Pero notaba que hacía falta un diálogo más extenso para este capítulo y por eso lo he hecho así. El próximo será más narrativo, lo prometo. Hasta entonces muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Paso a las reviews:

**Hitokiri Himura20:** Asias por tu review... Ya queda poco para saber qué significa la frase de "la muerte es tu regalo". Ten paciencia o

**Yuki-Kudo: **Jijijiji, tu review me hizo sonreir. Gracias de nuevo o. Espero que la selectividad te fuese muy bien y aprobases todo o

**gabyhyatt:** Pues no, no usa nada especial... sólo su poder. Gracias por estar ahí.

**Ghia-Hikari: **Espero que acabases bien los exámenes, y sí, Watsuki nos dejó claro que Kaoru sería la que limpiaría a Kenshin de sus demonios... Y yo en este fic no voy a cambiar eso XD. GRACIAS

**Rinsita-chan:** De nada por la información Espero que sigas leyendo este fic. Gracias

**nisy:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review o. La verdad es que yo también adoro los piques de la parejita jejeje.

**Kala:** Mil gracias por leerme . Espero que te guste este capítulo o.

**akari-aoi: **Muchas gracias por leerme. .

**Karura Himura:** Desde luego, tus reviews son de lo mejorcito... siempre me haces reír, y me gustan tus críticas jajajajaja. Eres la mejor wapa... Sí yo también quiero esas alas de Kenshin... Y espero no haber tardado mucho en escribir . Pronto se descubrirá todo, el por qué de los poderes y todo lo demás Hasta el próximo y MIL GRACIAS

**kandre himura:** Muchísimas gracias, lo completaré, lo prometo... Sólo necesito algo de tiempo jejeje.


End file.
